Strangers Through Friends
by Obsession123
Summary: Nina and Eddie have been best friends for ages. Eddie has just got back from boarding school and is eager for Nina to meet his room mate, Fabian. What's gonna happen here, gang? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there feeble mortal earthlings, this is my first rewritten chapter, so I hope you like it. The next 3 or 4 or so are also going to get a revamp. **

**And another quick reminder, that I had this idea in a car. We were on the motorway :) ! At night :) ! And I think I was eating gummy bears :) ! I wasn't...**

*~NINA~*

I figeted in my seat at gate 15. His flight was an hour late- it had been announced on the tanoid speaker thingy- so he was due home in about 10 minutes. How far away would they be just now? I wondered. The speakers positioned around the waiting area suddenly sprung into vibration, the _bing bing bing bong_ going right through us all.

"Attention, attention! Flight 2361 from Liverpool John Lennon Airport is now landing. Now landing, flight 2361 from Liverpool. Thankyou."

_Finally._

Just a little advice, when you're sitting in an area where it's so silent the people around you can hear you _breathe_ and those people tend to be 40+ and looking at you like you're an alien from outer space. You can see it on their faces, _What is this 16 year old girl doing all alone here?_ like I can't do anything for myself. I can _drive_ for God's sake.

Just then, people started spilling out the gate and, tucking my phone into my pocket, I shot up out of my seat excitedly. God, I'd missed Ed.

A blonde head stood out amoungst the croud, and I knew I'd found him. When he caught sight of me, he gave me a huge white grin almost up to his ears.

He placed his suitcase down, shoving the handle in and I threw myself at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, I haven't been gone that long!" he laughed.

"You've been gone for _ages_, how _was it_?"

"Nothing like the Harry Potter scene you're imagining, but it's so cool. It was like this really old building with turrets and everything. Beautiful. But the house kinda creeped me out, not to mention the creepy old guy that's our Head of House. And seriously, the _drama_ in that place...but yeah, I found this girl I liked from like the moment I saw her, then I accidently kissed her twin and ...oh _God_, but we're dating now, so that's cool." He grinned. "I share with this guy, he's a nerd. But he's awsome, considering he likes space and stuff."

"Well, is that a way to sum up a term of boarding school or _what_?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awsome," he said, not so modestly. "My explaination, of corse, not the actual school. Because, of corse, my deal is that I-"

"Skip 20% of your classes. I know."

He grinned as we headed out to the carpark, where the shared green jeep was waiting loyally for us. "Sorry about the long wait, Tiz, Eddie's flight got _slightly_ delayed."

"You named the car?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"It's been screaming for one..." I said as we hopped in either side. I was being kind and letting Eddie drive.

He shook his head instead of thinking of an answer.

*~EDDIE~*

We sang all along the motorway, hardly being able to as our breath was being stolen by random uncontrolable laughter. The song we were singing died away- as did our joyful half singing, half laughing- into the adverts. There was silence in the jeep, except for some lady wittering on about loft insilation.

"Nina, I don't suppose I forgot to mention that my room mate's coming over next week?"

"Doesn't he want to spend the holidays with his family?" I asked. If I had been away at boarding school without being able to come home to my parents at night (or Eddie, in the case of the last six months) I would be itching to see them again.

"Him and his parents don't really get on. And his brother's away serving in Iraq. So I told him he could just catch a plane over and we'd take him in. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that was nice of you, Ed."

"He's been wanting to meet you. I think you two would really get on."

*~NINA~*

Back at our apartment, I refused to let Eddie have the TV remote untill he told me more about his room mate. "What's his name, even?"

"You want his full name or just, like, his first and second name or just his first? Or what about what his best friend called him before he transfered to that Australian school?" He asked, then said in an Australian accent, "G'day, mate." He had a surpsingly good accent which led me to suspect that him and this guy had been joking about it for a while.

"Eddie," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, his name's Fabian."

"Faaaabian. Can't say how many Fabians I know. A bit snobby too, really."

"He's not like that," he yawned. "Gimme the remote anyways."

I handed it back and went through to my room. I hated all the TV Eddie watched, and I wasn't going to sit and watch it with him, no matter how much I'd missed his sorry butt.

When we had first moved in, we had painted my room a deep purple shade. It was lovely at the time, but now I wished we'd painted it something a little bit cheerier. It depressed me. I flopped down on my double metal bed with deep purple sheets to match, ready to mope around, bored, when the phone rang. The ringing echoed through the apartment, one in Eddie's room making the same noise and bouncing off the walls. Eddie picked up the one in the living room and I picked up the one beside me.

"Hello?" I heard him say through the phone and muffled through the wall at the same time.

"Hey, Ed," an English voice said.

"Fabian, man, how are you?"

"Good, good. Yeah, the airport's closed at certain hours next week, and one of those hours is when my flight is, so they've moved it forward...to Friday. But, timezones will mean sometime Thursday night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool. See you Thursday, time traveller."

And they both hung up. Today was Wednesday. _Tomorrow_. Gah, I just wanted the place to ourselves just for a little while longer. Selfish, but it's not much to ask, right?

I couldn't stay up any longer without seriously talking to Eddie, so I got ready for bed and went through to see him before I did.

"Fabian's coming early," he informed me.

"Cool."

"Night goergous," he winked. I rolled my eyes and stalked back to my room. He was honestly going to get a slap.

*~EDDIE~*

I set my alarm for around seven the next morning, but I didn't actually wake me untill half past and Nina slept on, undisturbed by the faint beeping. I crept along the hall to her room and without warning slammed the door open, making it hit the wall behind with a huge _crash!_

Nina woke up with such a start she almost fell out of bed. "Eddie!"

I could only laugh at her, but she wasn't finding it amusing at all and scowled at me.

"C'mon, up up up!" I encouraged. "We've got to go fix up the guest room for Fabian!"

"Eddie, it's half past seven! Please tell me you did _not_ just wake me at this time to fix up a _room_!" she protested after checking the time on her phone.

"Well I hate to lie..."

She groaned. "I'll add 'Kill Eddie Miller' to my bucket list right _now_."

"Oh, stop, you're too sweet!"

So anyway, after we'd fixed up the painfully simple spare room which could really use with a coat of some colourful paint, it was only just after eight (both of us were useless at making beds and it took _forever)._

Over breakfast, I decided to spill the beans. "Fabian may be staying a bit longer than I maybe...hinted."

"How long?" she sighed, and I could see how hard she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Anywhere up to two weeks."

Nina started to rant at me- we all know she loves a good rant- but I cut her off with more.

"I also got a job."

"Well, I guess two years of me moaning at you to get off that ass and get a job worked, huh?" she grinned. "What're you doing."

"Limo driving," I said, trying not to let my pride in myself shine through. "I need lessons though..."

"And the first one's tomorrow, I'll be left with Fabian and you think that's gonna be great best friend and other guy best friend bonding time don't you, leading to something esle, don't you? Not gonna happen sunshine."

"I don't know about that..." I smiled.

**I've kept a lot of the dialogue, I know and I suppose the only real difference is I keep switching POVs, sorry. It was just boring with JUST Nina's...yeah anyways, please tell me what you think and sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm very lazy I know.**

**I've just been busy writing poetry on fictionpress and stuff...but yeah, I'm climbing out of that hole and I'm back to writing this. **

**Also, thanks for 9,000 views guys! :) **

**-Obsession123 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was just sitting doing phoney stuff on my phone and I kept getting RAPID emails about people favouriting this story! Thankyou so much!**

**Season 2 started in the UK, but it's so boring because I've seen like every scene on youtube! Curse you Americans, luring me into your youtube vids! LOL. Anyways, enjoy this and sorry I haven't been able to update for a few days ',x**

I came around to the sound of the door creaking. Someone had tried- and failed- to open it slowly and quietly. I sat up on the couch, noticing that Eddie had thrown a blanket over me, wondering if someone had broken in. Then I heard a familair American voice in the hall and an unfamiliar English one.

He'd went and got Fabian. Fantastic. How long had I been asleep?

"Sh, I left her sleeping on the couch. Don't want to wake her," Eddie whispered, then added, "She gets really grouchy."

My instinct was to yell out, "I can hear you, you douchebag!" but I decided against it. Better if they thought I was asleep. Then at least I could prospone meeting Fabian untill tomorrow.

Fabian chuckled lightly and I mentally growled at him. "What's she like anyway?"

I noticed that his voice was lovely. It was so deep and...I don't know. I just loved it.

"You'll find out tomorrow, won't you? I think you might be...interested in her," Eddie said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh. My. God. He had _not_ just gone there. I had the huge urge to storm out there and btich slap him. It seemed a very tempting option.

"Seriously? I suppose anyone's better than Joy. Shudder," Fabian replied.

"My thoughts exactly. I think you'll like her. She's funny, beautiful, smart, she plays the guitar, she sings like an angel...yup, she's just a really nice person."

I blushed. Yes, I liked Eddie. I had since...well, jeez, I didn't even know when I had started to like him, I had liked him that long. I had no idea he had thought all of that stuff about me. I was flattered, to be quite honest. I wish he was whispering them into my ear instead of telling his little English friend.

"She plays?" Fabian's voice perked up.

"Mm hmmmm," Eddie replied smugly. "Wanna come hang out in my room for a bit? Or I could show you around? Except for my sleeping beauty's living room, ovbiously." I wanted to smack him. "And I don't think she'd take to lightly to us being in her room either..."

"Why don't we play some video games in your room? You were telling me about them back in England?"

"Good call," Eddie agreed.

I heard them disappear into Eddie's room and I honestly didn't feel like eavsdropping- since it would probably be video game banter that I didn't care about- so I got up, went into my own bed and settled down in there.

*~FABIAN~*

I woke the next morning in the guest room. I had gone to bed pretty late last night and it was still kinda early. I was all ready to slip back into sleep, but I was becoming more alert by the second, thanks to the racket coming from the kitchen. My curiousity got the better of me and I got up to see what all the noice was about. I pulled a grey t-shirt on and slipped out of the room. As I crossed the hall, the general kitchen noise grew louder. When I finally popped my head around the door I found a girl with long, light brown, fizzy hair bustling about, trying to cook sasuages and wash the dishes at the same time. She was failing. The second thing I noticed about her was she was absoloutley beautiful.

"Need a hand?" I asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

She jumped out of her skin and spun around to face me. Thoughts of how pretty she was attacked me, but I ignored them. As this was the first time I had actually seen her properly, I took the opertunity to drink in her features. Her hair was a little messy, her eyes were a beautiful deep brown, she had beautiful cheek bones and only a few spots. She was also still in pajammas, like me.

"Sure, I suppose," she said. "Don't suppose Captain is up yet?"

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged as I walked over to the sink and started to wash a plate.

"It's Fabian, right?"

"Uh huh. And I ovbiously know who you are, Nina," I smiled. "Eddie never stops talking about you. You and him must be pretty close."

"Yeah, we've been friends since primary school," she said.

"That's nice...I suppose."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she turned on me.

"I just _mean_ I don't see how boys and girls can be best friends like you guys without fancying each other," I shrugged, then went back to my dishes.

"Are you trying to say something?" she asked coldly.

"Yup. I'm trying to tell you I don't know how that would work. Don't get your knickers in a twist about that."

"No knickers are being twisted, know it all. In fact, you don't know it all, _at all_. You know nothing about me so mind your own bloody buisness!"

"One, I know plently about you from what Eddie has told me- and believe me, he never shuts up about you- and two, I don't have to do what you tell me, sweetheart," I smirked.

"Sweetheart, eh? Everyone thinks I'm just the little pretty girl who plays the guitar, likes to sing and shares an apartment with her best boy friend! No, I can fight too. Believe me I have given some right bitches a very very good nose job that they didn't have to pay for!"

I grinned, very amused by her arguement. I almost laughed. "I'm _way_ stronger than you."

"Prove it."

I think when she said those words she was expecting me to lift something really heavy in the room, say the oven or the fridge, but I instead took my shirt off and showed her my six pack that plently of girls at home swooned over. Her jaw hit the floor and I felt very very _very _smug having caught her speechless like that. All that working out with Mick- before he left- then Eddie had really paid off, I relised.

Nina was quick to recompose herself and she smirked as she said, "Please put your shirt back on so you don't blind me."

"You seemed pretty awe struck a minute ago, beautiful," I retorted, but did as she said and pulled my shirt back on (though I saw her look one last time before my abs disappeared).

"Cockiness much?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Cocky? Nah, I'm only cocky in front of hot girls. Oh right, that would explain it."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation then turned back to cooking the sasuages, then started making toast. "Tell sleeping beauty to get up, will you?"

"Funny, he called you that last night. Anyway, right away Your Majesty."

"1...2...don't make me get to 3, Fabian."

I gave her a big, grand bow and then brushed past her out of the room. As soon as I left a mixture of feelings hit. She was totally gorgeous, yes, but she had a tongue like a knife. I hadn't lied to her, I had told her she was beautiful and hot and stuff to her face. I had never tried that tactic with a girl before; I'd always been shy, never really acting on any of my crushes. But this wasn't a crush, was it?

I got to Eddie's room before I could chase my thoughts further and I knocked on his door. When there was no response, I entered.

"Eddie, c'mon, Nina wants you-"

I stopped as soon as I came in fully and saw that his bed was empty. I turned to go, but a flash of white caught my eye against the blue bed sheets and I grabbed the peice of paper. A hastily scribbled note from Eddie.

_Nina and Fabian,_

_I had to go to my driving lesson early (Nina, please explain, I haven't told Fabian yet) so I won't be back untill around 2 or 3 o'clock. Sorry guys, looks like you have the house to yourselves (not that anythings going to happen while I'm gone...*snigger*). Nina, I am so sorry, but I had to steal the jeep._

_Have fun, Eddie x_

Great. Me and Nina, alone for her to cut me up with her tongue and her words erupting from it. Maybe I should just go hole up in my room and forget that this country ever existed.

I decided Nina would want to see the note too, since it was adressed to her, so I took it through.

She read it over twice and sighed. "Typicall Eddie. He got a limo driving job, but he has to actually learn to drive the blasted things first."

"What do you work as, Nina?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

She gave me a confused glance but still said, "A journalist."

"Cool," I smiled, then backed out of the room, down to my own room. I left her staring after me.

**Awwww, I think Fabian has a little fancy for Nina...*wolfwhistles*!**

**Any ideas for this, then please share? Other than that, review :p ',xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heloooooo :) ',xx**

*~NINA~*

I shouted on Fabian for breakfast. I had thrown in some eggs, bacon and potato scones too. When he didn't reply, I went across to his room and had to go in to get him. I found he had fallen asleep reading and the book now lay opened on his stomach. He looked so cute when he slept, I almost didn't wake him. But I did, of corse. As he came round he reached up and patted my face.

"Fabian-"

"Shhh, keep the noise down I'm trying to read."

He still kept feeling my face, so I grabbed his wrist and then jabbed him in the chest with my finger. His chest felt even more muscley than it had looked this morning. His eyes flew open and he smirked.

"Hello, Princess."

"Don't start. What was all of that about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I used to have a girlfriend and she used to wake me up every morning and I would just grab her, sometimes pull her into bed or something. I kinda thought you were her, just for a second. She used to live in my house and she would sneek down to my room every night so she could sleep with me. _Just_ sleep, though sometimes we did more."

"Too much info," I sighed. "I just made breakfast and I would like to keep it down please. C'mon."

He let me lead him into the kitchen where we stood about eating.

"You know, Nina, I'm sorry about earlier. I said some things I maybe shouldn't have and "stuff," he said unexpantly.

"That's okay."

"But one thing I did say was true. You do like Eddie, don't you?" I froze. He smirked at me in possibly the most annoying way ever- like I was a child amusing him. "You do, don't you?" he grinned.

"Shut up. No I don't," I argued.

"I can tell. I won't tell him though."

"Okay."

"So you do like him then, hm? Oh, I knew it! I won't tell him, though...if you're good."

I sighed and went back to my food. Fabian finished his quite quickly and watched me eat untill I had cleared my plate too. He kept watching as I put my plate in the sink, too. There was this strange feeling that his gaze gave me. I'm not sure why, but I became very self consious and had butterflies.

"You wanna put a movie on or something?" I asked him.

He shrugged, but I lead him through to the living room anyway and we put Monsters Vs Aliens on. A kiddie film, yes, but a good film all the same.

I don't know how long we had to go of the movie, but I'd say we were halfway through it when he grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

He asked me, "Do you really like Eddie?"

My lips formed a smirk. "I thought you could tell."

"I can. But just, why?"

"Why?" I repeated. Well, he had me stuck there. I had no idea why I liked Eddie. Why did I like Eddie? Fabian's look intensed, as if hinting I was to answer. The butterflies immediatley came back as I looked at him.

"I don't know," I said lamely. "I've just kinda had a crush on him forever. Do I need a reason?" Then another thought came to me and I said it in words: "Is Eddie putting you up to this?"

He laughed. "Why don't you know? How long is forever? No and no."

"I don't know why I don't know and forever...I'm not sure," I smiled and shrugged. "Do you like someone?"

"No comment," he smiled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes teasingly, and played the movie again.

After watching two more films, Eddie finally graced us with his presence. I said as to him. Fabian said something similar but wasn't as annoyed as I was.

"Hey, hey, Nina calm down. I'm back now and we still have time to go somewhere. Why don't we go swimming?"

"Sound ggod," Fabian smiled, then turned to me. "Nina?"

As he looked at me, I melted. All my agition disappeared in that one look. I can't really explain it. "Okay," I breathed.

"Okay, so let's go get our stuff," Eddie said.

All my time in my room getting stuff together and putting a swimming costume on under my clothes (a maroon bikini) was spent deep in thought. I had no idea what had happened with Fabian. I really wanted to know, as well. I couldn't stop thinking about it all the way to the swimming pool.

We got out of the jeep in the car park outside. It was fairly busy, but not too crouded. We got in and got changed, then I met up with the boys in the showers.

When I got into the shower area, they had both already slipped under the water. Fabian looked absoloutley gorgeous. The water gleamed as it ran down his chest, his abs, his legs. He was wearing a black and white, knee lengnth trunks. I almost fainted. Neither Fabian or Eddie had noticed as I'd checked Fabian out, which was an advantage.

Eddie also looked as hot as ever too, in plain white trunks, but something about Fabian just made him look a bit sexier. Which was kind of weird considering I'd only met him this morning. The strange feeling came back again. It felt as if I was being drained, to be honest.

I stepped under one of the showers too, tilting my head back to get my hair wet too. This was when they first noticed me. Both their heads turned and I saw them both staring at me before I closed my eyes. Once I came out too, I said, "So, we ready?"

They were both staring at me and not even bothering to hide it. I sighed. "If you guys are _quite_ ready?"

My words must have been a little bit of a slap in the face to them, since they both looked away and blushed. I smirked as I lead them out and we slipped into the pool.

We got in at the deep end, and clung to the edge so we could keep ourselves above the water.

"So, Fabian, how are you liking it here so far?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it's good," he said shortly. He wasn't focusing on Eddie at all. He was still looking at me. I felt slightly weird again, but I ignored my gut as the butterflies went beserk. _You only met him this morning!_, I told myself.

"I'm gonna swim some lengths," Eddie said. "You guys do what you want." He paused, then added, "Within reason." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We could go on the flume, if you aint scared out your wits, Fabian," I smirked.

He nudged me. "I am not scared!" he smirked too.

I grabbed his hand, which he ovbiously hadn't been suspecting, and lead him out of the pool and towards the flume. I saw Eddie smile triumphantly. He ovbiously thought he had won in the whole getting us together thing. I looked back and winked at him. I caught him by suprise and he looked as if he didn't know what to think anymore. Good. That was how I liked it.

A moment later he swam away and I looked after him, feeling very smug.

Fabian didn't let go of my hand all the way to the flume. Even in the line, he held on. Hey, I wasn't complaining. Anyone that saw us, a hot guy and a reasonably pretty girl together at a swimming pool, holding hands in the que, would have assumed we were together. Again, not complaining.

He only let go when he had to go down the flume and I watched him disappear down the tunnel, then I went. He actually waited for me at the bottom, and we joined Eddie at the end of the pool where he was taking a break.

"Hey guys I'm hoping Fabian was okay on that?" He joked.

Fabian sighed, but took the joke lightly.

On the way out, Eddie muttered to me, "We need to talk about Fabian. Later."

I nodded and we kept walking across the car park. We climbed into the jeep and Eddie drove us back to the apartment.

**This was actually a really long chapter :o!**

**Review!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter :) ',xx**

*~NINA~*

When we got back, we sat in the living room watching crappy TV that I wasn't really into at all. Fabian got up to use the loo and I saw Eddie tense, waiting for him to leave. As soon as the door closed behind Fabian, Eddie was onto me.

"Yeah, what was that you were saying about you and Fabian never being together? I see a lot of potential, to be honest with you, Neens. You guy's holding hands in the swimming? What was _that_, hm?"

I said nothing, giving him the opertunity to interogate me further.

"So, do you really like him or not? I think you do but I would prefer a straight answer from you. I know he has a little soft spot for you and I'm pretty sure it's vice versa. But, I want to hear it straight from the source. So, do you?"

"No! No, I dont! You forget, I only bloody met him this morning! And actually, we argued while you were at your little school playing with the limos! So, no. I don't like him! I would appreciate it if you keep your opinions to yourself!" I snapped.

I had definately played the argument card at exactly the right time. When he didn't say anything else I said, "Nothing more to add?" He still stayed silent.

I sighed and went to my room, making sure to slam the door behind me. Why was Eddie pissing me off so much lately? I felt like a stroppy teenager right now, but I was annoyed like a stroppy teenager, too.

_You're sixteen and you're still having temper tantrums? Grow up, Nina!, _A voice inside my head told me.

I got my guitar out from under my bed and started to play a few random chords. I don't know why, but the sound of a guitar- even if I was playing it myself- had always soothed me.

I was happy to just stay in my room with my guitar, sometimes singing a few lines out of songs, all night. But of corse, that didn't happen. All too soon, Fabian came in. I had no idea how long had passed, but it felt like 10 minutes max. True, they do say time flies when you're having fun and I was having loads of fun being away from boys.

I felt a little spark of anger at Fabian for looking so darn relaxed. He smirked as he sat on my bed beside me and my guitar.

"Before you say anything, you can wipe that smirk off your face," I scowled.

As soon as I said those words, it vannished. "Better?"

"Loads."

"So, you wanna tell me what happned with you and Eddie? You kinda hurt his feelings," he started.

"No. No, I don't want to tell you anything. And I hurt his feelings? Awww, that's such a shame. I feel as if I'm going to explode with guilt," I said sarcasticly as I looked down at my guitar, plucking at a few of the strings.

He lightly touched my arm as he said, "I think you should go apologise to him. Talk to him at least."

I jerked my arm away as if his hand was made of hot coals. He sensed it too and dropped his hand back onto his lap. I still said nothing in reply to his statement about Eddie.

"Well?"

I waited a minute before answering him. "I will. Later."

I went back to my guitar and Fabian watched, saying nothing. I had almost forgotten that he played too. Hell, he probably played better than me.

I was expecting us to stay silent for quite a while. In fact, I was expecting Fabian to become bored, get up and leave, but he never did. He seemed fasinated, watching my hands.

"Nina?" He said suddenly.

"Hm?"

Almost all of my concentration was on the guitar, looking to see where I was putting my fingers for certain chords, so that didn't leave me with much to spare for Fabian.

"Eddie told me before I came in that he's got another driving lesson tomorrow. That's what I came in to tell you." He came in here to tell me Eddie had a driving lesson? I thought he came in here to ask me to talk to Eddie and tell me I'd 'hurt his feelings'. That's certainly what he had said first.

"Okay," I said painly. I was keeping my answers to one word, I decided. And I wasn't letting thoughts or feelings show.

"I know we didn't get off to a great start and-"

He was cut off by my door opening and Eddie coming through it. We both got the fright of our lives.

"Nina, I think we need to talk. About quite a few things, actually."

Fabian took the hint quickly and left, nodding to Eddie on his way out. I wasn't exactly sure what that nod meant, but I didn't suppose it mattered much. Eddie sat down on my bed where Fabian had just been sitting a minute ago. It felt weird, to say the least.

"Look, Nina, I'm really sorry about being like this with you and Fabian, but I know you're starting to like him. _And_ he already likes you. I bet anything he was about to ask you out there," he said.

"Eddie, don't even _start_!" I snapped.

"Fine. I did say we had to talk about something else too. Patricia sent me an e-mail today, asking me to go over to England a week early so I can be with her for a bit before we have to go back to school."

The gears started to spin in my head. The holidays were 3 weeks long and Fabian was staying for 2. So that would mean I would spend the last week on my tod. Fantastic.

"I know you;d be alone the last week of the holidays. I don't want that. I feel bad enough going there and leaving you for a full term without going in the holidays too, but I really wanna see Patricia and-"

His tone of voice was sort of desperate and pleading before I cut him off. "You should go."

Eddie ovbiously wasn't expecting me to be so cool about it, either. That made two of us. He probably thought I was gonna argue with him and beg him to stay. Pffft, no chance. I also felt a small spark of jealousy that he was going all the way to England to see some snob girl instead of staying here with me, but I wasn't gonna show him I felt that.

"You..um...won't be saying that when I tell you this. Fabian was thinking of just staying for the full holidays since he doesn't get on with his folks too well. So he'll be here the week I won't be..."

Fabian staying while Eddie was away? Why would he do that?

"I haven't told Fabian about me going the last week so..." he added.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know if he'll want to stay or not. I'll ask him later on this week or something, we've got ages yet."

"Yeah," I agreed. "So I don't mention anything to him either then?"

"No."

"Okay," I said lamely.

He got up to leave, but something else crossed my mind. "Ed?"

He turned. "Yup?"

"Can you cut out the comments when I'm around Fabian? It's really annoying and you're really starting to piss me off. You know I love you, but please."

"You're right. I'll cut down," he said. "No promises I'll stop altogether, though."

I sighed. Typical Eddie.

He really did go after that. I expected- and wanted- Fabian to come back, but he didn't. I actually wanted him here, just to talk to. My stomach clenched in a knot as i thought about him. _You barely know him, for crying out loud, Nina!_

I had to get those thoughts out my head somehow so I picked up my guitar and started playing the first song that came into my head. Never say never by The Fray.

"Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go," I sang softly.

"Eddie wasn't wrong then," A voice said. I looked up and there was Fabian, leaning against the wall. Handsome, with a lazy smile on his face. I sighed.

"Wasn't wrong about what?"

"When he said you sing like an angel," he said, suddenly slightly shy.

"You play too, right? So you must sing too. You a good singer?"

"I don't think so, but Joy always _begs_ me to play her stuff. I do just to shut her up, really," hu shrugged.

"Who's Joy? I think Eddie's mentioned her before?" I asked.

He came and sat beside me on my bed again. "Oh believe me, you don't wanna know," he chuckled.

"Tell me, pleeeeeease," I said batting my eyelashes in a jokey way.

He laughed. "Okay, since I'm being forced to by your beautiful smile," he joked. "She's this girl in our house. She's such a mayjor slut and a total drama queen, even though she's as dull as a blank page. She has a huge crush on me and doesn't even bother to hide it. She's a total nusience."

"How big a crush does she have on you?" I pressed.

"Let's just say she never leaves me alone," he winked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I've taken advantage of her more than a few times. I'm not proud of that, but you can't change the past," he looked down at the floor out of the corner of his eye for a second. My own eyes widened.

"By 'take advantage' you don't mean...?"

"No. No! She wanted to do that, god knows how many times but I wouldn't. I might have been low, but not that low. The worst we ever did was sleep together. Yes, sleep, not _sleep_."

"She sounds..." I said, stuck for words.

"Slutty? Idiotic? Ditzy? You think she's blonde? She's a total whore, trust me," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't lead her on too much, do you?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. I like having her around. I don't like her at all but...it's hard to explain."

He was starting to sound like a total user, but I had a hunch there was much more to him than that. He had that reall loving and caring side that some other guys didn't. That girl he had told me about this morning seemed to play a mayjor role. He maybe didn't see her anymore, but it was ovbious he still liked her/missed her.

"Who was the girl you mentioned? This morning?" I asked.

"My ex, I told you."

"What was her name?"

"Ariana. So pretty. I loved her so much...then she left..."

His eyes went wide, staring off at the floor again as if he could get the floorboards to move if he looked at them long enough. He looked pained. He must've missed her a lot more than I thought. I thought this was above my understanding, but I patted his shoulder comfortingly anyway. "You'll get over her one day."

He looked down at me, studying me for a minute. My breath caught as he looked me over, wondering what he saw, though he didn't notice.

"Have you ever lost someone you really wanted?" he asked, his eyes still studying my features.

"Uuuh..." I had to think for a minute. Sure, I'd had quite a few boyfriends, but none of them I had really overly loved. "Not really."

"Not _really_? What was his name?"

"Cole."

"So you do understand..."

I wasn't sure if he meant it as a question or a statement but I still answered. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't totally love him," I said, then mentally added _like I'm starting to love you_. "But, yeah."

There was a knock on the door, but Eddie didn't come in. Instead he called through the door, "Guys? You wanna go out for a walk or something? There's nothing on TV and I'm bored as hell!"

Fabian smiled a small amused smile as did I.

"Be there in a minute," Fabian called back. He took my hand and whispered, "I'm glad you understand, even if it's only a little," before letting go and heading for the door.

I was shocked for a second, but I shook it off for now and reached under my bed for my converse. Once I'd laced them up and sat back up properly, I saw there was a small slip of paper on my bed where Fabian had been sitting. I picked it up and it had a mobile number on it! Then underneath it Fabian had written _Text me when we're all in bed x_

There was a voice inside my head screaming at the top of her lungs "OMG OMG OMG OMFG!" but I shoved her away and left the room, shoving the slip into my jeans pocket.

The two boys were waiting in the hall for me. I gave Fabian a small smile to show him I got his number and he grinned back. On the way out I grabbed my black Lipsy hoodie and off we went.

On the way down the stairs in the close I asked Eddie where we were going.

"I don't honestly know," he shrugged.

We headed out the front door and along the street. It was actually quite dark, which lead me to believe it was a lot later than I thought it was. "So what were you and Fabian talking about?" Eddie asked me.

My mind went blank. I didn't know if Fabian wanted to tell him about our strictly personal conversation or not but it was him that saved me. "We were talking about guitar. Y'know, chords and shit."

"Oh, cool," Eddie said. Now, Ed was a really really good at telling when people were lying. Honestly, I couldn't tell him anything but the truth. So Fabian must have been very very very very good at lying. I smirked. Eddie wasn't altra powerful after all.

*~FABIAN~*

Eddie lead us to a small park at the end of their street. I still found it weird that all the cars were driving on the other side of the road, so I was sitting on a swing watching them, while they two were on the other ones, having a competition over who could get the higher fastest. Nina came flying off the swing and I jamp up automatically, ready to run to her and see if she was okay. But she landed on her feet and the penny dropped. She had simply jumped off so show off to Eddie. I sat back down, relieved. My mini panic had happened in a matter of seconds and Nina didn't notice since her back was still to us, but Eddie did and he smirked at me as he swung back and forwards.

Nina turned and smirked at Eddie with her hands on her hips. I couldn't stop noticing how beautiful she was among other things. What made me tear my eyes away from her was Eddie standing up on his swing _while it was moving_ and jamp off, landing perfectly beside Nina. She ovbiously hadn't been aware he could do that, since her hands dropped by her sides. Eddie grinned.

"Are you guys trying to commit suicide? If so I think we could find you a bridge to jump off instead," I joked.

They both laughed and then sat back on the swings and we talked normally, not stunts involved.

I don't know how long it was untill we went home, but it was definately a lot darker on the walk home. When we got in we found it was almost midnight.

"Bloody hell!" Eddie laughed.

"Heeey," I said, nudging him. That's what we English said, not him. He smirked. Nina didn't get it since she probably didn't know about English sayings, so she just shook her head at us.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm totally wrecked," she said. I looked at her face carefully as I had earlier. Yup, she looked tired, all right. "Night boys," she smiled.

She suprised me when she hugged me, then she whispered in my ear, "I'll text you." She pulled back out of my arms and I nodded. She smiled then went to Eddie and hugged him too, but he got a kiss on the cheek too. I sighed, slightly jealous.

When she left the room and went into the bathroom, I said, "I think I will too."

"Okay, mate."

I got pjammas on in my room and went to the bathroom when I heard Nina come out. She had grabbed pjammas on the way and I passed her on my way in, her way out. She had a white tank top and red checked shorts. I shook it off and went in to brush my teeth and stuff.

Then I went to my room as well, putting my phone on vibrate and stashing it under my pillow before I got in bed.

**Omg my fingers hurt! **

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written on fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna try and upload more often :) not everyday, but more often, maybe a few times a week :) **

*~NINA~*

I got into bed, stratching my legs out under the cool sheets and immediately reached for my phone to text Fabian. I put xx's at the end. I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing to do or not, but- honestly?- I didn't really care. I saved his number before he texted back, saying he had saved mine. Then we texted for _ages_. It was actually less awkward than talking in person.

I finally heard Eddie go to bed and Fabian must've heard too, because the next thing I knew he was at my door.

"Hey," I said, stepping aside to let him in. I followed, closing the door behind us.

"No offence, Fabian, but what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I just thought since Eddie's away to bed, we could save texts by talking in person," he smiled, but then it dropped. "I can go back to my room if you don't want me here."

"I never said that. I was just asking. Didi you get my last text?"

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't, I swear!"

I had texted him telling him I thought he was lying about how far him and this Joy person had gone, since the conversation had switched to her as it had earlier.

"Fabian, I'm just saying I think you slept with her. Like, proper slept with her," I shrgged and sat down on my bed where I had pulled the covers back.

"I'm just saying I swear I didn't."

"Okay, I only met you today and I haven't eben met Joy, so what do I know?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing about me anyway." He winked, then sat beside me.

My nerves tingled at how close he was and I told them to shut up, but it fell on deaf ears. Do nerves have ears? I don't know...anyway, they didn't do it and my heart beat slightly faster. I mentally sighed. This was getting ridiculous! I had only met the guy this morning, yet I went wild everytime I was even slightly near him.

"I know you're english?" I offered.

He sighed. "Slightly ovbious, no?"

A thought came to me just then and I voiced it. "You know Eddie's taking another driving lesson tomorrow?" He nodded, so I continued. "Why don't we go out and do something? Not go out, go out, but you know what I'm saying. Not as a date or anything, but I just thought I could show you around or-"

I had been looking at the floor throughout my nervous ramble and looked up to find Fabian smiling at me. It was a strange sort of smile. Kind, amused, soft...handsome; so many things at once. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go on, you were doing great," he joked.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly and he chuckled softly. I suspected that chuckle would have been an outright laugh if we hadn't had to be keeping relitively quiet. I tried to take my mind off him by lying down and closing my eyes, but I could still feel him looking at me. I actually sopn fell into sleep and I had the weirdest dream.

I was sitting on the edge of a stone bridge over a stream, letting my legs hang over, high above the flowing water. There was something in the air that made the atmosphere seem weird. It seemed...haunted. Then faces started appearing everywhere.

Some among them were people I knew. I spotted Anne in there and some other people from school, along with Eddie and some of his mates. I couldn't find Fabian anywhere.

Most of them looked sad, lonely or angry, which felt really weird, considering I seemed the only one here that wasn't depressed.

The faces started moving in, closer and closer, and more people I knew joined the haunted looking bunch. They were pressing in against my personal space and I felt really creeped out. They were reaching out for me, as if trying to physically take me over to their side. I tried to kick some of them, but it was as if I had kicked the air around us for all the damage it did them. Then there was a gold light appearing rapidly from outisde the group. It was small at first, but soon grew brighter and brighter untill I had to sheild my eys from it.

It sent all the haunted people away as soon as they looked back to see what it was. The ones who didn't look got the message and went away by themseleves. I was afraid of looking at it too, in case it affected me in the same way. But I saw the light slowly dim through my eyelids and I opened one eye cautiously. The gold was still there, still bright, but not half as bright as if was a second ago. Out of the bright light stepped someone I knew. His brown hair shined in the light and he was shirtless, showing off the same muscles as this morning.

"Hey," he smiled softly.

"Hey," I whispered back. I found my throat feeling strange. I couldn't speak properly.

He kept smiling as he walked slowly towards me. A slight wind blew and I shivered.

"I would have never let them get you, y'know," he said.

"You save- you- you did that?"

"Mm hm," he nodded. He reached out and put his hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. Th gold was still floating about around him. He looked literally like a god. All the gold light fragments were rushing to his face, sticking on his eyebrows, his eyelashes and his lips. They were making a cirle around his lips.

We both found ourselves leaning in. I could still see him and see how georgrous he was. Closer. I could smell his aftershave. Closer. I could feel his breath catch. Closer. Our lips were about to touch. Closer and- he suddenly turned into one of them and started attacking me like the others. Talking of others, they all reapeared behind him too. I started screaming his name, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. They just kept coming and coming and coming.

"Fabian!" I shouted as I sat up, my breathing out of control. What the hell was that? Light was streaming in the window and Fabian was gone, so I was guessing it was morning already. There was some noise coming from the kitchen, which made me even more alert. I forgot the dream and went through to the kitchen where Fabian was making pancakes. he caught sight of me as soon as I entered and fixed me with a huge grin.

"Hey, I was gonna come wake you in a minute. I cooked breakfast, as you can probably see. Can you go get Ed up or do you want me to do it again, Your Majesty?" he joked.

"Isn't he already away at his lessons?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, this one's later on. Around lunchtime, I think he said," he shrugged. "Go see."

There was this certain twinkle in his eyes that made me want to do anything he asked. Weird.

So, anyway, I did "go see" and his bed was taken. There was a big lump in the middle of the single bed, wrapped in the duvet, which I was guessing was Eddie. I sighed, then did what I normally do to get him up. I reached out into the hall and grabbed the long pole with a hook on the end we use to get the attic hatch open that's always leaning against the wall outside Ed's room. I brought it back in and poked him with it and he had a heart attack, thrashing wildly to get out from his cacoon of covers.

"Oh, hey Nina," he groaned.

"Up. Fabian's made pancakes," I said.

"You're starting to like Fabian an awful lot aren't you? What happened to hating him?" He saw I was about to bitch at him again, and he held up a hand to stop me. "No, don't moan at me again! I'm serious! You hated him yesterday, and I came back from driving yesterday to find you two cosy on the couch watching films. Don't you think that was a bit fast?" He saw the warning look in my eye and added, "Just saying."

"No, Fabian's a nice guy. He just gave the wrong first impression, that's all."

"I know he's a nice guy. Hello? His best friend here? All I'm saying is that you went straight from hating him to liking him. A lot."

"As I told you yesterday, keep your opinions to yourself. Fabian's almost finished breakfast so you come through to eat or you don't, I can't care less. I'm just not having this conversation," I said then left the room. I heard him sigh from behind me.

I went back to the kitchen where Fabian was dishing up.

"Hmm, smells good," I smiled.

He had his back turned to me, so I couldn't see his face. "Thanks. I'm sure they won't taste too bad either. Y'know, in that shouldn't kill you type way."

"I'm sure it won't," I agreed.

*~EDDIE~*

I slid out of bed feeling like a total wreck. Man, I had to start going to bed earlier. I threw on a random blue hoodie that was hanging behind my door and went through to the kitchen where they two probably were from the sounds of things. But then all the noise stopped just as I was outside the door. I frowned, then opened the door slightly and popped my head around it. They were standing facing each other, very close, and their gazes were locked. It was like something out of a movie, only eyes for each other. But I knew this was no fairytale.

I stepped into the room fully and coughed to signal I was there.

They both looked away, embarassed. Well, Nina was, but Fabian's was slightly fake. And I only knew this because I had seen him properly embarrased before. Nina grabbed two plates full of pancakes and Fabian grabbed the other one, following her to the living room. He shot me a very dirty look on the way out. I knew what I had walked in on and stopped and he knew I knew. I also knew he wasn't very happy about it.

**Left this in a bit of a cliffy, hehe. That's the way it's going to have to stay for a while, because I won't have this all weekend because the cousins are up. Family comes first, I'm afraid, I'm so sorry!**

**I honestly have no idea how I'm going to cope without this! But I'm working on the next chapter in a memo on my phone, so I'll have that. And I'll have my iPod too, so I can reply to PMs too :) **

**Peace! And I'll see you all on like Monday or Tuesday or something :) ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I got onto my grandpa's laptop to skype Chloe, so I thought I would maybe update this too :) back to school tomorrow! Dreading it! But I get my laptop back after school so it's worth it! Enjoy :D !',x**

*~FABIAN~*

Breakfast was very awkward and silent. And that was saying something, since I never actually knew Eddie could _be _quiet. Or myself for that matter, but no one dared to fill the silence crushing us all. Eddie looked down at his food, trying to avoid my eyes. Once he looked up for a milesecond, met my gaze and looked down again like he would die from staring at me for too long. Probably because he knew how pissed off I was. He knew what I had been about to do, and even if Nina had no clue, and would have had no clue even if I had done it, he was still not happy about it. I usually don't do it to people I've only known for such a short length of time; I usually wait untill I get to know them a bit first. But Nina believed that me and her had really "clicked."

No, we had clicked, really, but she could sense it from a different way I could.

The sound of knives and forks clinking against plates was almost deafing us, as the only thing that filled the huge chasm of silence.

"Wow, Eddie, the tension's so thick in here you could cut it with a knife," I commented.

"Thanks for sharing that vital peice of info," Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Only trying to help," I shrugged and went back to my food.

He ignored me and instead replied with, "Me and you have to have a talk after this, Fabian."

"Sure."

"Not sure. If you don't behave seriously, I swear to god, Fabian, I will ragdoll you about the place!" Eddie's voice had risen, but didn't quite reach shouting and he had risen from his seat.

"Seriously? I will, corse I will. I think the problem is you're taken this far _too_ seriously! You wanna know what I think?"

"Go for it."

"I think you're just jealous that you walked in on me and Neens like that," I shoved in his face, also throwing my chair back as I stood up.

"Me? Jealous? Are you kidding me on? No. I stopped you just in time and you know it. Not her," Eddie replied coldly.

"Not her what? You stopped what? Can someone please fill me in?" Nina chipped in.

By the way Eddie looked down at her with mild shock, I could tell he had forgotten she was there, as did I. Kind of funny, to be honest, considering we were arguing about her.

"No," we both replied simultaneously. She sighed in exasperation.

"It's to do with me, yeah? So I think I have a right to know. Eddie, you're like a brother to me, but you don't have to argue with Fabian about..." She didn't say it, but we knew what she meant. I let a smirk tug at my lips and she continued," Like a real brother. Geez."

Eddie had caught my smirk and was know looking at me very, very darkly indeed.

"I think we have to talk alone," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," the smirk stayed on my face.

Nina looked from me to him like a tennis match, even though we said nothing. She was eyeing up our glares at the other cautiously as she finished up her pancakes. I shot her a look which clearly said "let us speak alone."

She took her plate through obligingly, leaving us to talk alone.

Eddie kickstarted the discussion. "What the hell were you thinking?" He didn't give me a chance to respond as he went on, "The main reason I brought you over here was for you and Nina to get to know each other; become friends, even hook up maybe! _Not_ for you to do that. Would you have done it if I hadn't walked in on you? What were you trying to do anyway?"

"I probably would have, as you interupted me, and I was just trying to read her thoughts, catch a glimpse of what she was feeling. I wasn't going to do that compelling/hypnotising thing, I swear."

"If I find you ever using compulsion on her, I don't care if you're my best mate, I'll rip you in half!"

"I wasn't going to! I just wanted to see how she felt!" I argued. It wasn't far from the truth. What I had actually been trying to do was see what she felt when she was around me, or looked at me, or I said something. I maybe had a quick sift around in her memories of me, too. But that just sounded stupid. I was also lying saying I wasn't going to compel her, when right now I was reaching out to her, while still managing to talk and listen to Eddie.

"Her feelings stay private unless you ask her, and she tells you, got it? Or you ask me! I know it's not your fault your pyschic, but I didn't think you would use it on her. She already likes you a lot, I don't need to have mind reading skills to know that, so you don't have to either. And if i find you've used the slightest bit of compulsion on her...just don't do it and I won't have to threaten you."

His voice was becoming calmer by the second, mostly because I was slowly compelling him into it. Only a little bit though, so he didn't notice.

"Okay," I agreed. "But can you just tell me what you would do to me if I compelled her into loving me or something?"

"I would tell her all about your physchic powers, which she doesn't believe in, byt the way, and she won't ever be able to speak to you in the same way ever again."

It was like a slap in the face. Though, I hated to admit it, he was right. That's why I told no one in the house back at boarding school that I could read their thoughts and feelings like big neon signs hovering above their heads.

"Okay, I won't try to look into her mind anymore," I sighed.

"And no compulsion?"

"No compulsion," I echoed. "I actually haven't done that in ages, so I don't think I would use it on her, anyway. I wasn't going to today either."

"Good," he said, then stuck his hand out to me. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's only natural you would wanna see into her head if you have the power to, right?"

I nodded and shook his hand.

*~NINA~*

Once I'd put my plate in the sink, something was telling me to stay out of the living room. I don't know if it was my own head, since I knew Fabian and Eddie were still arguing in there or something else, but it was coming through to me loud and clear. I kept away.

I had the sudden urge to go to my room and play guitar for a bit; so big a craving it hurt. So I gave in, sat on my bed, and played while I could hear the buzzing of their voices from the living room, though not actually being able to hear them. I wasn't that I wasn't listening (believe me, I was) but it was like something was blocking me out, making me unabe to hear the conversation/argument. It felt strange, but I ignored it and went back to my guitar, trying to focus on that completely like my head was trying to get me to.

After a while I heard the boys stop arguing and their voices dropped to talking level. There was still something that was telling me to stay in my room, so as much as I wanted to leave, I stayed put.

Enventually my door opened. I was so forced into my guitar, that I thought it would be hard to look away from, but no. That feeling of being forced to do things was gone. I could look up at Eddie with ease. He sat down beside me.

"Hey," he said gently, while I blinked, trying to rid myself of that feeling. Eddie tensed. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I lied. What could I tell him? That I felt as if I had been forced to do things that I really hadn't? No, I would sound insane.

He looked at me strangly, and I remembered he could tell when people were lying, especially me, very easily. Shit. "Ed, I'm fine, honestly."

He gave me one last lingering look, then let it go.

"Nina, I'm really sorry about all that just there. You'll find out, or rather, Fabian will _tell_ you one day. I had to do what I had to do, yeah?"

"Yeah. But Fabian was just...I'm not sure what he was doing," I said sheepishly.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know," he stared out the window at the far side of the room, then got up suddenly. "Look, Nina, I've gotta go drop something off on the way to driving so I'll see you after." He leaned down, kissed my cheek, then he was gone, leaving me in a daze.

**Sorry this is so short I didn't have much time to write more!**

**Review**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, sorry for the slow update! But I've been workin on it on my phone, so it's all good :D ',xx**

*~NINA~*

My vibrating phone woke me up the next morning on my bedside table, doing a dance across the surface as it buzzed. Me and Fabian had just had a lazy day yesterday, not stepping over the door, then when we went to bed, he stayed in my room, much to Eddie's totally ovbious suspicion, and we talked rapidly untill I fell asleep. I sat up now, looking around me and trying to wake myself fully. And I found Fabian. In my bed. His body was warm and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to touch him. My hand found his chest; bare, as it had been last night.

I mentally shook myself, reached out for my phone to get the text that had woken me, and remarkably not Fabian. It wasn't a text though, it was a Facebook message. I sighed as I opened it up. _Probably some stupid chain message or something_, I thought. But it wasn't.

Alex Sommer had messaged me! It took all I had not to get up and dance all around the room like a crazy person. He was one of the hottest (and most popular) guys at my school and I had had a small crush on him since the very start of high school, like every other girl in my year. I read his message; _Can u meet me somewhere 2day? I have somethin I hav 2 tell u._

Okay, this was beyond odd. I rarely spoke to him, apart from the few rare times we had been paired up for a project or something. But everytime we had he had been really nice. See, I liked him for more than his lucious good looks, unlike every other girl crushing on him.

I sayntered off to the bathroom to get a shower, on the way messaging back _Sure :) where?_

He said at the park at the end of my street. The one we had went to. I felt weird about going there since I had been there with Fabian and Eddie. But mostly about having been there with Fabian. Huh? What did Fabian have to do with this?

Wait a minute. Did Alex know this was my street? No. How could he?

I had a very, very long shower, letting the water run over me, cooling me down, even though the water was roasting hot. I finally got out, dried myself off and emerged with a towel wrapped around me and a Fabian standing directly in front of me, with a bare chest that just screamed at me to reach out and touch it.

"Well, I learned something new today. You take _very_ long showers. Such life saving information-" he grinned "- Going somewhere today are we?"

I flushed, tried to dodge round him and failed.

He shot me a 'tell me' look, and suddenly I was telling him all about Alex and everything.

"Didn't you tell me you had work today?" he asked.

"Fuck!" I'd completely forgotten. I don't start untill 12, and after checking my phone I saw it was only half past 9, so I still had plenty of time, but just couldn't see Alex.

I started rapidly typing a message to him, explaining the situation. He said it was fine, really, that it could wait. I had the sense it could, but I still felt rude for having to cancel _just_ to go to work. But hey, I loved my job.

"Well, I'd better go get ready," I sighed. He smirked for some unknown reason.

I threw on normal work clothes; a white blouse and black trousers, inspecting myself in the mirror before showing myself in the kitchen to get breakfast. Fabian was leaning against the worktop reading, wait for it, _the newspaper_.

"Hey, bookworm," I smirked.

"It's not a book. In case you haven't noticed, it's a newspaper. And I'm reading about the football because I don't care what all those stupid polititians have to say about shit I don't care about."

"Very good." I reached up into the cupboard to get the cereal and stood next to him eating it, crossing my ankles.

"So, what do you, like, do?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist. Y'know, I write about all the stuff you were reading a secind ago?"

"You write about sport?"

"Of corse not!" I rolled my eyes. "I write about crime, celebrities and music."

"Awsome," he smiled. "Could you maybe take up sport as well, just for me?"

I thought he was joking, but something was telling me it was a really good idea; that I should. Yeah, it would be fantastic, writing about the scores, recording who won what match and things. He looked flustered and quickly added, "I'm joking, ovbiously."

I smiled, still slightly confused, but not having the urge to write about penalties and stuff anymore. He smiled back, and there was a long, awkward silence.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Okay, sport-section-guy, I need to head off. Tell Eddie-" I swiped the car keys from the worktop -"That I'm stealing the Jeep. Try not to cause too much trouble while I'm not here to keep an eye on you," I teased.

He threw his hands up in surrender and said, "Hey, no promises here."

I left the flat, and couldn't stop thinking about Fabian as I started the engine and drove off. I tried to shake him out of my head, like shaking a stone from your shoe, but he stayed. It was like he was there with me. It was quite strange and very annoying. As annoying as if he actually _was_ a stone in my shoe. I had to give up eventually when I saw I wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon, and just tried to focus as much as I could on the road.

*~FABIAN~*

I reached out to Nina as soon as she had left the house, so I could feel her feelings. I could do this sometimes without the person standing right next to me, but usually didn't do it. It was way better actually seeing the person, then seeing their feelings like they were simply a jumper on them or something. Then something strange happened. I got sucked into her head; I could see through her eyes, like I was actually her. It was so creepy. I tried to pull back, but I couldn't; It was like I was glued to the spot. Then I started to offically freak out, trying to squirm away, to get back to myself, or at least feel her feelings like normal (well, normal for me anyway). Anything but this. She was thinking a lot about me too, she couldn't stop thinking about me. I guess I was glued into her thoughts as well. It was really starting to annoy her, and I felt bad I couldn't get out. She was driving into an unfamiliar place I didn't recognise, but she knew this city like the back of her hand and directed the car through the streets with ease. Looking through the windscreen like she was, it felt strange looking at the car on the wrong side of the road. She kept driving untill she (we) reached a big shiney block of offices, with big glass windows so you could see the people sitting working at their desks.

I had an office job once, just during the holidays like Nina's was, and I _hated hated __**HATED**_ it, though Nina loved hers. How she could I had no idea, but delving into her feelings I found that writing was the thing she loved to do most, so doing it as a job and seeing her work published was total bliss. Yup, she was happy, but I wasn't. I didn't want to live through an office job, so I gathered all the mental strenth that I could and wrenched myself firmly out of her head. It was a bit of a struggle; one second I was back in the kitchen, then I was back in her head. Kitchen. Nina. Kitchen. Nina; it was like a game of tug of war, which I won eventually.

I found myself back in the kitchen, breathing heavily as if I had endured all of that physically. I splashed my face with some cold water, trying to calm my banging heart and my racing pulse. I had absolutley no idea that I could actually go _inside_ someone's head like that. Hell, if I did I knew a million people in school I would _love_ to see what made them tick.

There was a buzz, knocking me clean out of my confused/excited thoughts. Someone was ringing the buzzer downstairs. I rushed to the handset so I could answer it, and I pressed the enter button, then heard footsteps coming up the close stairs. I opened the door, and the guy came up to the landing Eddie and Nina's flat was on and smiled at me.

"Hey, is, uh, Nina here or have I missed her?" he asked.

I felt a small spark coming from him which made me jump; I saw him flinch too.

"Hi, Alex. No, I'm sorry you just missed her. I accompanied her to her work," I smiled.

He closed his eyes for a split second, and when he opened them he grinned like a cheshire cat. I knew he had just seen my whole life in that second.

"Hello, Fabian, from England, who supports Man United and has a thing for Nina. You go to an English boarding school, where you met Eddie, Nina's best friend and you're here on a visit."

"Why don't you come in?" I smirked.

**I actually wrote this out differently on my phone, but I decided that Nina should maybe start going to work soon :) **

**Anyways :D next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Afterall, I did say I would try more rapid updates :D ',xx**

**Review!**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got a spilliting sore head as I write this, so it won;t be proof read. Any mistakes? I honestly don't care cos I'm sure you'll know what I mean :) ',xx**

*~ALEX~*

Fabian ushered me into their flat where Eddie was just emerging from his room. He was being lazy; just up, I pressumed. He caught sight of me and glared.

"Fabian, what the fuck is he doing here?" he asked the boy beside me.

I chipped in before Fabian could answer. "I came here to see Nina. I don't suppose you would be so kind to let me stay in your humble home untill Nina gets back from work?" I asked sarcastically.

He shot me a very dirty look, then said to Fabian, "Just keep him out of my sight," and stalked into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, he likes you doesn't he?" Fabian asked, then he closed his eyes for a second. I knew what he was trying to find. His eyes flew open again. "You guys are arch enimies."

"Yup. Ever since the start of high school," I replied.

"It's a shame. Nina...she has feelings for you...and him."

"You read Nina?" I asked, shocked. Eddie actually let him do that? Wait, did Eddie know Fabian was physchic? I searched for a second before finding that he did. And Fabian had read Nina, though Eddie had caught him and had been furious with him. And threatened him not to...compel her? Ah, yes. I looked further and saw that he could make people do exactly what he wanted to. Cool. Fabian sensed I was looking inside of him, but did nothing to shut me out.

"Yeah, I've read Nina and compelled her. Even though Eddie threatened me."

"Nina doesn't know you're physchic." I don't know if I meant it as a question or a statement, but Fabian nodded anyway.

"And that's the way I want it to stay," he said, then lead me through to the living room where we sat down to watch tv.

*~NINA~*

I handed in my finished article, said goodbye to my boss on the way out, and left. Climbing into the Jeep, I felt relief that I had finally got rid of that workload. I remembered about how I couldn't get Fabian out of my head before, but the feeling was gone now. I started to let myself believe I had imagined it, but I knew I hadn't. I started thinking about him again now, but it was in that normal daydream type way, not in a I can't get him out of my head for all that I'm worth. The drive back to the flat probably would have been so dull if I hadn't had had the radio for company. Before I knew it, I was walking up the stairs and letting myself in the close. I ran up the stairs, suddenly wanting to see Eddie and Fabian both so much, but when I opened the door to the flat, I heard Fabian talking to someone in the living room, and a sort-of familiar American voice talking back. What the hell was he doing here?

Before I could answer my own question, hands grabbed me from the kitchen and pulled me in, closing the door again. I turned and was staring straight into Eddie's eyes.

"Hey? Lovely welcome," I tried to joke, but it came out shakey because of how close to him I was. We were literally about 6 inches apart.

"Alex is here," he told me. "I've been hiding out in here so I won't have to talk to him. He's been looking for you, waiting for you to get back so he can speak to you. My advice? Get back in the Jeep and drive to a friend's house and stay there untill this guy goes."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie."

"Whatever it is, I want you to tell me, yeah?" he asked.

"I don't really see how what Alex has to say to me is any of your buisness," I said lightly.

"I'm your brother, right? If he gives you any shit, you tell me and I'll gladly smash him into next week, okay Neens?"

"Ed, shut up! I'll be fine. It's only Alex!"

"Who is my worst enemy," he said.

I sighed at him and rolled my eyes, then went through to the living room to find Alex amd Fabian talking rapidly.

"So you can compel people. Sooo cool. I wish I could do that..." Alex said. "Can you do that with animals too?"

"Never tried it on an animal," Fabian shrugged.

My jaw hit the floor. I had no idea what they were talking about but it couldn't be good. I coughed, and they looked up with mild horror on their faces.

"What...is...compelling?" I asked them both, who avoided my eyes. It was Alex who eventually spoke up.

"Nina, what are you talking about? We said _contemplating_." My face ovbiously gave away my confusion because Fabian added,"Yeah, you know what contemplating means right? We were talking about evaluating people."

"Uh, okay," I said uncertainly. Then I felt a wave of "What? Of corse they are, silly!". Yeah, they definately were. Why would they lie? I sat down beside Alex and smiled at them both.

"Fabian, can you leave me and Alex alone for a minute, please?" I asked politely.

Fabian smiled and nodded while he got to his feet and said "Good luck," to Alex on the way out. As soon as the door had closed behind him, I turned to Alex.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

He looked me in the eye properly and began to speak. "I wanted to tell you something that I've wanted to tell everyone at school for a really long time. They'll think I'm a freak, but you won't. At least, I don't think you will."

"Okay, hit me," I smiled.

"I'm sorta...I'm kinda physchic..." He must have seen the look on my face because he continued, "Ah, ah, ah, _before_ you freak out, I don't invade people's minds or anything, don't panic."

"Okay," I said, trying to calm myself down. What sort of stuff could he do? Could he see right through me; to the depths of my deepest secrets?

"I can only see feelings and thoughts," he answered. Okay, that was weird. He was replying to something before I had even asked it. This might take a bit of getting used to. He heard my thoughts loud and clear, I could tell. "Some others like me can do more than just look into feelings and thoughts. I'm lucky I can't do that because some people can't control it."

"What they just...do things to people without being able to help it?" I asked, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Yeah, I know. I don't feel too strongly about it either."

"So you said you know other...I don't know what you call it," I said.

"Other physchics? Yeah. I met one very recently, in fact."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"No," he said. "But I want you to be carefull, because you don't know who physchics are. They look exactly the same as everyone else. Some of them even look into peoples minds because they're up to something...bad things. It's just something that happens. If you have anything really important you don't want anyone to know, you don't just not tell anyone, you have to keep it locked up so no one like me can see it. Like right now, I can tell you have a crush on me."

I blushed and he smiled. I don't know wether he was smiling at my shyness or because I understood what he was saying about secrets.

"Make up something else, and try to hide it from me."

I went through my head trying to find something, and at last I grabbed it. A secret a friend told me ages ago about how she used to steal pens from the primary school we went to. This was years ago, and Alex didn't know her, so it was okay if he knew.

"Okay," I breathed. "Here goes nothing."

I tried to hide it from him, pictured it in a safe, with a huge padlock on it (retarded, I know), but he still found it.

"It's fine," he said. "It's not like evryone on the planet is physchic. It's just a good skill to have. We can practise it another day." He smiled and stood up. "It was nice seeing you, Nina," he smiled.

"You too."

He walked out of the living room, down the hall and I heard the front door open then close behind him. My mind started racing. _Physchic? I thought fortune tellers and the like were just cons! No, physchic and fortune tellers are different things, right?_

_Yes, they are, _said a guy's voice in my head. I froze. Alex? How was he doing this? _This is one of the other things I can do. Physchics can sometimes do different things from others._

Oh my god, this was going to take _a lot_ of getting used to!

**New physchic power *ghost noises* :D**

**I make videos, right? Mostly lyric videos, but sometimes I do others :D this is one of these occasions! I made a...wait for it...STRANGERS THROUGH FRIENDS TRAILER :D**

**The link is in my profile, since it won't let me put it in here. BUMS. So sorry, but it's at the top of my profile :) **

**Now go check it out :D !**

**Review !',xx**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not updated in a few dayss :D !**

**Might take a break from this story to update all my others, since they've been kinda abandoned since I started this :| poor stories... once I'm finished Secrets I might start another one :p**

**Enjoy this anyways :) tried to make it as long as possible since it will be the last chapter for about a week, two weeks max :) **

*~FABIAN~*

I pushed on the living room door to find Nina sitting on the couch looking quite shaken. I could feel she was wuite shaken too, but didn't look into it. For a moment, I didn't want to be physchic, no matter what people had told me about it being a "fantastic gift I should be thankfull for". For a second, I didn't want it. I didn't want to be able to see into people minds; it wasn't natural. It was invading on privacy. I wanted Nina (and others) to be able to tell me things out of pure trust, not because I can see through them like a window. But I shook myself. _I can't help it! I was born with it; no amount of wishing is going to change that!_ I relised I was right and cleared my throat.

"Nina?" She looked up and I smiled. "You okay?"

She let out a long breath, but it wasn't quite a sigh. "Sorta," she shrugged.

I shot her a questioning look as I sat down beside her. "Alex...he told me he was, like...psychic," she said. This time she let out a real sigh. "He said he knew others like him, and some psychic;s dig through people's minds to find things for bad reasons. He was trying to teach me how to hide things, but I wasn't very good."

The strange thing was that she was telling me all of this by her own free will; no compulsion needed. It made me feel slightly less guilty about being pyschic.

"That's kinda...extreme."

"I know, but I don't think he's a freak or anything like that. I still trust him. Strange, huh?"

"No, that's not strange," I said, shaking my head slightly as I thought. Alex was trying to tell me something here, I could _feel_ it. My eyebrows knitted together for a few seconds, then it clicked. He was proving that I could tell Nina about me. But, to be honest, I wasn't sure that I could.

Then Alex's voice was in my head. Like, seriously, like he was right next to me and I was listening to him speaking to me. His voice rang out, clear as a bell, as if he was talking in a silent empty hall. _Well, Einstein, you finally get it. Honestly, how ovbious was that? _He sighed. _Just tell her!_

_Am I immagining this? _I thought/said back to him.

_Nope. You're wondering how I'm doing this- I can still read minds when the person isn't with me as well as you can, my friend. This is just something I can do, like you can compel. Pretty cool, huh?_

_Yeah, I suppose._

"What is it?" Nina asked, tapping on my arm and pulling me from my mental conversing with Alex.

"Oh nothing, you'll think I'm crazy," I said, not bothering to hide a small smile.

"Alex was in your head, wasn't he?"

I was stunned for a second, but then, if he could do it to me, why not Nina? Oh, of corse he'd done it to Nina! I sighed.

"I guess we're both nuts, then."

"Pretty much," she giggled.

I smiled, very glad to have her around sometimes. Yes, random mushy thoughts, everyine has them sometimes. I studied her beautiful, innocent and unknowing face for a split second, and thought about telling her everything. Spilling the beans. But I dismissed it, and it actually wasn't for selfish reasons! If was because of the fact that she only just learned that psychics exsist. If she found two in the same day she only found out they were real? No. I didn't know what her reaction to that would be, but somehow I didn't think she would just smile and say, "Oh, okay", y'know?

"Fabian?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you, but I've barely seen you all day," she said. "What were you doing in my bed this morning? Half dressed, may I add?"

"Yes, you may add," I smirked. "And I was there because you pulled me in when I tried to leave last night. This was when you were asleep, by the way. I fell asleep with you hugging me for dear life."

Her cheeks flared red and she looked down to try and hide her blush. Of corse, it wouldn't matter if she managed to, I could still feel it. "Sorry," she muttered.

I smiled again. "It's okay."

"I bet you've been pulled into bed by lots of girl before, huh?" she joked.

"A fair few," I agreed, smirking.

"I'm guessing if I was asleep then nothing happened?"

"Oh, no, you were all over me," I grinned. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but her attention was back on me when I next spoke. "But, I will be honest with you, though. I might have kissed you goodnight..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm being totally serious!" And the weird thing was that I actually was. She had just looked so beautiful when she slept, I couldn't help myself. But why I was telling her? Pass.

I could feel something strange coming from Nina. It was almost like...she had wished she was awake when I had. I seen her nect question before it even reached her lips.

"Where did you kiss me?" A teasing note had came into her voice, and I so wanted to throw in her face the way she felt, but I held back. A small smirk had also appeared out of nowhere, which looked so nice on her I had to mentally compel myself not to say "Right here" and lean forward and kiss her on that smirk.

"Oh, y'know...on the lips..."

The feeling coming from her had doubled; I was tingling all over with it. My dad had always warned me about strong emotions. _You can be a bit overwhelemed by them; people with high flying emotions are not healthy. Don't get too close to them. _I could hear my dad's reasonable vouce ringing through my head. Why was this coming to the surface now? He told me that years ago, and it was hardly as if Nina's emotions were all over the place, it was just this one, really really strong feeling. I didn't notice untill a few seconds after I had started absent mindedly doing it, but I was leaning in towards Nina. She was quick in relising what I was doing and started leaning in too; our lips were so close, excitement radiating from both of us.

Then Eddie came in, making both of us spring back in shock. He hadn't seen, thank goodness, or else I might have been accused of compelling her into it. As if i couldn't do it on looks and charm alone!

"Fabian, can I have a word with Nina?" he smiled. His gaze told me to read his mind, so I looked into his thoughts. _Haveyou told Nina? _I didn't have to look into what he meant. I shook my head ever so slightly, letting Eddie see it, since he was looking for it, but not Nina. I got up, brused past Eddie and out the room.

I felt Nina have a small pang of insecurity and I could feel slight irration coming from Eddie. I was starting to get irrated too, as their feelings changed like disco lights. I couldn't even tell what they were talking about, which was seriously getting to me.

I ended up going out to get some fresh air. As I'd only been here a few days (honestly, it felt like forever) I didn't know where I was, really, so I just went for a walk around the block. The fresh air cleared my mind, even though I could see the entire life stories of the few people passing me. I must say, It was very quiet around here, barely anyone around. I came to a corner and was about to turn round it, when someone grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall of the building. It was Alex, staring into my eyes with a manic look in his which, quite frankly, scared me. Where was the more or less kind person I was talking to not even an hour before?

"What the hell are you doing?" I choked out, my eyes wide.

"Well, I'm ovbiously not going to tell you everything," he said, his voice smooth and slimey like a snake, "but I will tell you that you're going to have to disappear for a while."

He grabbed a knife out of his coat pocket and held it to my throat. "You either let me take you out of the picture for a while, or I'll get rid of you forever. Deal?"

"Since you're holding a knife to my throat, looks like I only have one choice, doesn't it?" I gasped.

"Yes," he smirked. "Yes, it does."

**Okay, so this wasn't as long as I promised...I didn't have a lot of time, sorry :( !**

**I'm really starting to enjoy this story, but I really have to keep up with my other ones too!**

**If you guys haven't seen the STF trailer yet, please fell free to have a look!**

**Review**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't think of anything to write for Secrets? So, back to this 'suppose!**

*~FABIAN~*

The door opened and my captor strode into the big warehouse he had taken me to. Well, I think it was a warehouse. I wasn't sure because I had been blindfolded for the journey so I couldn't see where we were heading. Alex had only been out for around half an hour, I thought. I couldn't see my watch; my hands were tied behind my back in rope. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Fabey, I hope it didn't get too lonely without me," he teased.

"Your company was much missed," I rolled my eyes. I was better off alone in here, since he kept beating me up with comments. For my little comeback, he slapped me hard across my face, leaving a stinging feeling on my right cheek.

I was a fairly good fighter. If he didn't catch me off gaurd earlier, I would have stood a fair chance at beating him. But he's psychic, of corse, so he would be able to tell my strengths and weaknesses. He would also be able to tell when I was off gaurd. But why didn't I feel him around that corner? That was a very good question. I thought back. Nope, I didn't feel his presence at all.

"That'll teach you!" He yelled after we were both quiet for a minute or so. "And I get that wittle junior doesn't understand how he never sensed me. Well, I wish I could tell you but a magacian never reveals his secrets. Especially to shit like you."

"If you had any respect for your powers then you wouldn't be calling it magic. My dad used to tell me I have a gift, that God singled me out because I was special. I believed that untill I met others. You talk about _your_ gift as if it's a set of magic tricks! And I'm as much shit as you are!"

This earned me another slap and I kicked him hard on the shin so he fell with a thud. When he got back up he looked so viciously angry, I froze, but then his face straitened out into a strained smile. "I thought I was the only one, before I unfortunately met you. I didn't have a dad to tell me what my powers were all about. I didn't have a dad fucking full stop!"

"Where are your parents?" I attempted.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" He screamed, then slowly began to calm himself down. "I'm going to see how your little girlfriend is coping without you. Want me to pass on a message?"

"Yes, tell her that I miss her when I'm being held prisoner by an ugly, heartless dick such as you."

He waited a few seconds, as if letting this sink in, then he reached forward and punched me so hard on the face that warm blood ran down my face and neck.

"Yes, of corse, Fabian. I'll let her know that you think she's an ugly drama queen bitch who you hate more than anything on the planet. She'll be mighty upset with you, though."

"You're a bloody waste of skin, you know that, right?"

"What because I dont respect my superty duperty "gift"?" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said gift. "I hate being pyschic. I don't think God singled us out because we're special, I think he did it to punish us."

"SHUT UP!" I erupted; another hard slap, but I barely felt it.

I'd had that being pyschic was a good thing drummed into me since I was old enough to understand it. And he had just tore down one of the few entirely stable walls in my mind. I hated him even more, if that's possible, for that.

"I'm going now," he said as he slid something out of his sleeve into his hand. I studied it, trying to figure out what the hell it was, and that was when he caught me (again) and stuck the sharp needle in my arm.

"What the fuck?" I said.

He smiled down at me smugly as I started to feel slightly drousy. I knew then what he had put into me. I was going to kill him. When I got out of here, and I was certain I would, then I would kill him. He backed away and two of him slipped out of two doors before I blacked out.

*~NINA~*

"Nina, listen to me! Fabian isn't really as nice as he supposedly is, trust me!"

"Fabian is one of the nicest boys I've ever met!" I snapped. "Way nicer than even _you_!"

"You've known him for a few days, for god's sake, Nina!"

"What's so bad about Fabian, then, huh? Is he secretly a super villan or is it just your jealousy rubbing off on him?"

"Me, jealous? Good one!" He spat. "Fabian isn't exactly a super vilan but he's been keeping something from you, and that's not good!"

"Everyone has secrets. Everyone except me it seems. You keep things from me, yet I tell you everything. Funny."

"That's not what this is about! And it's something really big that Fabian is keeping! Something that affects you!"

"How can one of his silly little secrets affect me? He's only known me for a few days, hasn't he?" I retorted.

"I'm _serious_!"

"And so am I. I'm moving out. To Anne's. To wherever. As long as it is as far away from this crap hole as I can get 'cause I'm fed up with you and your _shit_!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted their escape. Eddie looked really hurt, but I wasn't gonna melt so easily this time. I had said it now, so to him I meant it. I'm a very good actress when I want to be.

"Fine then," he muttered, recovering from his suprise. "But find your little boyfriend, before you leave him behind too."

That stung, but I huffed and slammed the door behind me on the way out. I strode confidently down the hall to Fabian's room and knocked on the door three times.

"Fabian, it's me." No answer. "Fabian?"

I inched the door open and peered inside the room. The window was wide open, with the curtains swishing around in the breeze. But no Fabian. His bed was neatly made and nothing was lying around on the floor. Except for a little pink shape on the carpet near the window. I walked over and picked it up; a guitar pick. I placed it on the window sill for him and that's when I saw it. There was a small sticky note stuck to the glass. I peeled it off slowly, watching the glu come off of the window, then focused to read the writing.

_If anyone's looking for me, just went a little walk around the block. Be back soon, Fabian._

I didn't relise I had been holding my breath while I read. I breathed out. I thought that Eddie might like to see this, so I started walking to the living room, but when I got to the door I found I couldn't go in. I guess I was too proud. Instead of opening the door and giving the note to Eddie, I slid it under the door. Yup, far too much pride.

I then turned and left the house, walking down the close stairs wondering where to look for Fabian. If I was going to look for Fabian. I stopped at the bottom of the flight of stairs I was on. Was I going to look for Fabian for his sake, or did I just want out the house for my own sake, to be away from Eddie? I didn't know, but I shook it from my head and continued walking, my footsteps echoing up the stairwell.

As I came out the building, the wind hit my face like a wall. It was definatley quite windy. I pulled the hoodie I had grabbed on the way out around myself, only to find I had picked up Eddie's by mistake. _Oh well, he'll just have to live without it for a while_. I wasn't going back just to change a hoodie. I started strolling along the street at a normal pace, not rushing. If Fabian was still in the area, I would bump into him. And he would be, because he just said around the block. I slowed my pace right down.

It was when I had been walking for around half an hour still without finding him that I panicked. He wasn't anywhere, I didn't know where he was. He could be anywhere. I couldn't breathe. He could be really cold. My chest tightened. He might be lost. I started gasping. I caught hold of a wall on my right and clung to it for dear life, breathing so heavily anyone that saw me would have thought I had just went running. Or sprinting, for that matter. I felt tears start to fall slowly down my cheeks and I started to sob, which didn't help the breathing any. I slid down the wall, feeling as if I was going to collapse.

"Nina?" A voice I recognised said. He sounded very distant, thought, as if he was a couple of metres away. Though my vision was slightly blurred with tears, I could see he was reasonably close. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes as Alex crouched down beside me.

"Nina, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

I took a lot of long, ragged breaths, before I spoke. "Can't...breathe...Fabian...Can't find him...anywhere," I gasped.

He sat down beside me on the ground and put an arm around me. If he had done that even a couple of months ago, I probably would've fainted, but now my heart only started beating a little bit faster. And even then, I knew it was because I was worried about Fabian. Right then, I knew who I really loved. And I couldn't find him anywhere. He was missing, and so was half of me. Alex started to rub my shoulder. I wanted him to stop, but didn't have the energy to shake him off, so I left him.

"Y-you haven't seen him h-have you?"

"Afraid not. As soon as you've calmed down I'm help you look, okay?"

I took a deep breath that juttered slightly. "Okay."

I don't know how long we sat there. Neither of us said anything; only the wind spoke. Over time I started to feel myself relaxing and calming. Alex felt it too because a little while after he started to stand up, then reached for my hand and helped me up after him.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Where would he be?"

"I've already looked everywhere. He went for a walk around the block and then he just vanishes! You don't think anything's happened to him, do you?"

He corner of his mouth moved slightly. "No, I'm sure he's fine."

My head seared for a couple of seconds, then the pain was gone. Then I felt stupid for thinking something had happened to Fabian.

"You're right, I'm just being paranoid," I smiled.

"Why don't we get you home? I'm sure Fabian will turn up. Maybe he went for a drink? If he's lost or anything like that I'm sure he'll get in touch, let's just say that, okay? He'll turn up tonight, I'm sure."

"You think so?"

He smiled, and started into space for a second. "Quite sure."

This confused me a little. He couldn't know, how would he know? Fabian had probably just went for a drink or something, as he just said. Wait, how would Alex know if Fabian was okay or not. Then it clicked. It completely clicked.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I asked.

"What?" he cried. "No! No! Why would I?"

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling you know where he is."

"Nina, what's gotten into you? Are you suddenly pyschic now? I know as much about where Fabian is as you do!"

"If you know where he is, you have to tell me!" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek, then I whispered, "I love him."

"You what?" He was more suprised than I thought he would be. "Didn't you see it? You're the pyschic one, remember?"

"Yeah, I seen it. It's really strong, actually. I just...I guess I was just pretending it wasn't there. Avoiding it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...I really like you Nina."

That was the last thing I had been expecting; my mouth was about to drop open when he leaned down and kissed me. I mean, he actually KISSED ME. I kissed him back, even though I knew I loved Fabian _and_ that he was still missing. His tongue started to slip into my mouth, and I started to embrace it with mine, but then my eyes opened and I pulled back abruptly. And he actually looked hurt. "W-what is it?"

"I just can't," I said, looking at the ground to avoid his eyes. "I'm, um, going home, like you said. You're right, he'll turn up."

"Nina, can I just tell you something before you go?" he asked.

"What?"

"Fabian doesn't like you. He doesn't like you at all. He thinks you're really...vile. He told me before he disappeared, I thought you ought to know."

Fabian hadn't said that! Had he? It appeared he had. Thinking about those horrible words coming from Fabian's mouth, sent a horrible shiver down my back and brought tears to my eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know, Alex. Night," I said as I turned away and began to walk briskly away before he seen my tears that were starting to slow down my face.

**Even though I made Alex Sommers up totally, I'm really starting to hate him. He's a really nasty piece of work! He's definately up to something, but what?**

**Even though I said I wouldn't be updating for ages, I've been working on this on and off since I last updated :L **

**That's just the kid of things Lauren's do :D **

**Review**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

*~ALEX~*

Nina started walking down the street, in the direction of her house. I watched her go untill she disappeared round the corner then I let out a huge sigh. That did _not_ go well. As soon as she told me she loved Fabian, deep down I knew the plan was in jepardy, yet I still went through with it. I turned to the wall and bashed my head onto it a couple of times. Nina was crying, I could feel it. At least that part of the plan worked. Now it was Fabian's turn to be upset. I grinned. This was the part of the plan I was looking forward to.

*~EDDIE~*

I heard the door open and slam shut with force. Nina. I expected to hear footsteps, maybe leading into Nina's room since I had a hunch she still wasn't talking to me, but none came. I sighed and got up to see what was up. When I opened the door to the living room a crack, I found Nina sitting against the front door, crying, her shoulders shaking with sobs. I forgot all about the argument earlier for a second and went over to her. She looked up at my approach and sniffed. "Here to tell me how right you were, huh?"

"No. I wasn't right. But Fabian is keeping something from you," I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I know how it affects me too," she said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Alex told me. Fabian thinks a lot of crap about me, but pretends to like me."

"What? Alex is a lying little toad! Fabian's told me all about what he thinks of you, and believe me when I say he absolutley loves you. Like, seriously loves you."

"Yeah, corse he does," she said as she stood up. She looked me in the eye when she said, "Fabian hates me, I've just gotta live with that. It could be ages before he comes back, but I'm not gonna panic. When he does get back I'm gonna pack his bags for him and he's out of here! Back to England! I'll throw him on a plane if I have to!"

"Nina, I can't believe what utter _shit_ you talk sometimes!"

She didn't answer, she just walked away into Fabian's room. "Nina, where you going?"

"I'm sleeping in Fabian's bed tonight!" she said and slammed the door in my face. Lovely.

I went back to the living room and threw myself onto the couch. I sighed. Nina was totally in love with Fabian, wasn't she just? When Fabian came back, she wouldn't send him away. The only thing that would be getting sent away would be Fabian's clothes. I sighed again, grabbed the remote and re started the programme I had paused. It was a totally shite programme but I continued to watch it anyway, not really caring what it was. I just needed something, anything, to take my mind off the current situation.

Such boring TV, watching people scrurry around with their lives, drama here, drama there. Little did these television people know was that they could have filmed our lives and made ahit drama TV show. Well, maybe not a hit TV show, I'm not that big headed. But you get what I mean.

I heard thumping from Fabian's room; I sighed and rolled my eyes. She could be a fucking actress. "Nina, what's with the noise?" I shouted.

"UGH, nothing!" she yelled.

I grumbled as I got up and went to see what the noise was. When I walked in, Nina was picking up black, plastic broken peices. "What's that?"

She looked up at me slowly, then straight back down as if I had bruned her with my gaze. "I, uh, accidently broke his alarm clock..."

"And you're upset about this why?"

"Because it's his and he's-" She broke off as she burst into tears.

I reached out and pulled her over to me. She fell back against my chest. "Nina, I'm worried too, but I'm trying not to be. Fabian can take care of himself, he'll be back before you know it. Kay, Neens?" I kissed her on the top of the head for good measure. "I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

_Will he? _Says an all to familiar voice inside my head. Alex fucking Sommers.

"How the fuck are you fucking in my head?" I yelled.

"What?"

He said _Not important. I know you don't really think those things, you're just trying to calm Nina down. Which is cute, I suppose, since she really like you- I think you know that anyway. You think something bad's happened to your little friend, don't you?_

"Alex fucking Sommers. Don't know how the hell he done it but he's in my bloody _head_."

He laughed, it ringing around my head like he had spoke into a microphone with an echo. _Yes, I am. Funny that._ Then the laughing started again.

"What is so funny you little dick?"

_Everything... _I growled at him.

"What do you think's happened to Fabian then. He's not here, he's not in town. You're probably so think you think he's been abducted by freaking _aliens_!"  
_I don't know where Fabian is. And I'll tell you one thing that's funny. That you're yelling and screaming like a toddler having a tantrum- except maybe a toddler wouldn't have such atrocious language- when you can just think what you want to tell me. _He laughed again, ridiculing him.

_Okay, if you don't know where Fabian is then why the hell are you here? How the hell are you doing this?_

_Well, my _dear, dear_ friend, I might have forgotten to mention that I'm pyschic. Nina knows, so you don't have to tell her. Fabian too, ovbiously._

He said the part about Fabian and Nina in such a vile way, as if they were just pawns. This enraged him. _Don't _speak_ about Fabian _or_ Nina that way, you little prick!_

_And what are you gonna do, kick me out of your head?_ He taunted.

_Tell me why you're here first._

_Do I have to be here for any particular _reason_? I just wanted a friendly little chat, y'know?But you just happened to scream your head off at me, so that's off the cards..._

_What do you want? _I repeated.

_Fine, I wanted to see how you're doing without Fabian, okay? And it doesn't seem you're doing too well. It's a shame...I wish I could help, I really really do_ he said, dripping with sweet sarcasm.

_What could you do to help, huh? You are _NOTHING_._

_I could do loads to help..._

Then I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my head and my mind felt blank. He was gone. Gone as quickly as he had came. I sighed and hugged Nina.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"A whole load of bullshit," I replied.

*~ALEX~*

I drove back to the little warehouse about a mile away from town and got out into the night. It was getting quite late and quite a bit darker than usual. I went to the door and fished the key for the padlock out of my pocket. I turned it in my hand a few times, examining it in the moonlight. _The only thing standing between Fabian and her_, I thought. I blinked a few times and shoved the key in the padlock. When I pushed on the door, Fabian had moved. He was now sitting on some crates, but his hands were still tied and he wasn't trying to escape, so I ignored it.

"Good evening, Fabian," I said in my sweetest and friendliest voice.

"Finally, I've been bursting for the loo for half an hour, I think!"

I grumbled as I went over to untie him. "The tiolet is behind that door just there," I said, nodding behind him as I undid the ropes around his legs. "Don't try anything."

I got the last knot out and he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I stood by the door and waited. And waited. And waited. I frowned and got my phone out to check the time. It had been almost 15 minutes. "Fabian?" I called.

I tried to sense him and he wasn't- SHIT. I ran across to the bathroomand threw the door open, crashing it against the wall behind. The room stood bare, with only a tiolet and a sink, but no Fabian. I looked up to the small window to find he had picked the lock on it and squirmed out. I smacked my head against the nearest wall a few times. He could ruin _everything._ I peeled myself of the wall again and rushed out to the car, getting in and started the ignition as fast as I could. I backed out of the drive and the car groaned heavily as it raced down the road. I kept my eyes peeled all the way down that road, looking in all the feilds by the side of the road, everywhere. I came to the outskirts of the town, still not seeing Fabian. I had to accept the truth: that little rat had escaped.

**Go FABIAN! :D**

**I still haven't revealed Alex's grand scheme yet, but it'll come, don't panic.**

**I'm gonna try and write the chapters really long from now on, so not as many updates, but it'll be worth the wait :) **

**Review**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

**So so so sorry for not updating in so long! I've mostly been focusing on my YouTube videos and stuff... :/ ? Check me out if you want, Musik9981. For those who haven't watched the trailer for this, it's on my channel too...somewhere... :) x**

**I think I figured out how to upload chapters on my phone, so more chapters, more often, maybe? Yeah, I kinda have to balance this and YouTube...it's hard. **

*~FABIAN~*

I was running. Running and running as fast as my feet would carry me, not focusing on anything else; not noticing how my feet were pounding off the ground really hard. All I let myself think about was getting as far away from that place- that I had newly learned was, as I suspected, a warehouse of some sort- as possible before Alex relised I was missing. It wouldn't take him long, that I was sure of. I mean, how long does it take for a guy to pee?

A stich was tearing slowly up side, but I still didn't stop, I couldn't. When I felt I could go on no further, I just thought about what he was scheming, what was going to happen to us all if I didn't get back...it was that that made me run faster than I knew possible.

I followed signs that I could more or less make out in the dark and kept checking my watch every now and then. When I came to a sign that said town was about half a mile away, I stopped for a break. By the way I felt, I had ran about 10 miles, which was probaly in reality only about 4. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket to hold it up to my watch to check the time again. Almost one at night. I didn't think I'd been out this late in all my life.

_You have to get away. Run!_ I told myself internally. When my legs didn't respond, I mentally screamed at them, _RUN BASTARD!_

I eventually did and than full pelt towards Nina and Eddie, faster than I'd originally ran, shocking myself a _lot_. I'd never ran this fast in my _life_. Running down two whole streets for the bus looked stupid and pathetic next to this.

A couple of minutes later, I regnised a strange buzzing noise, breaking the silence of the empty, deserted road. I slowed down gradually untill I came to a stop, wondering what this all too familiar noise was; I frowned. It clicked in the same second that I dived into the shrubery beside me, making sure the guy sitting behind the headlights of the upcoming car couldn't see me. I did sneak a peek at the driver and it was definately Alex, scanning the side of the roads for me. Searching. I sighed, as I seen the red rear lights disappear into the distance, in a relief so sweet I could have ate it; he didn't see me, and he was heading for town, where he would be, and I wouldn't.

After that I walked the half mile. It wasn't as if it was going to take me very long. I was in absolutley no rush to get to town, because I knew that Alex would be searching everywhere like a warden looking for an escaping inmate. Well, I suppose that's what I was, but that's not the point... No one would be there to look at him suspiciously as he searched. No one would be around to ask questions and he could do as he pleased. That scared me slightly.

It wasn't untill about maybe ten minutes later, I relised that I'd slowed right down from my brisk walk to dragging my feet along the tarmac. I would have checked the time again, but I didn't have the energy. By this time I could see all the streetlights, and they got closer with every step, but it didn't give me the motivation I thought it would. I mean, after a while I could even guess at which house was Eddie's as I approached, but it didn't make me go any faster than the zombyfied walk I was now doing.

It was just then I remembered that I had my phone and I could call Nina or Eddie to give me a ride, but I thought against it; they didn't deserve to be woken this early just because of me. I sighed.

*~NINA~*

I couldn't sleep. I mean, how could I have? Fabian was bloody gone, he'd been here not even a week and we'd lost him! What kind of friends _do_ that? Well, we do ovbiously...

Eddie was saying earlier it wasn't our fault- and I know it wasn't- but I still felt slightly responsible, and I know he did too. How could we not blame ourselves. We were among the last people he seen before he disappeared; and Alex. I thought Alex would be feeling the guilt too. I sighed before I rolled over, turning my back on the window. I didn't want to see the moon, nor the stars, nor anything. I wanted to go to sleep and get away from the guilt. I wanted to go out again and find Fabian, but even I knew I couldn't. Looking for him in the dark would be the most stupidest thing ever.

I heard Eddie get up, the bathroom light switch on. How can he just...carry on? Sure, he must be feeling something, I'm not accusing him of not having a heart or anything, I'm just saying he doesn't seem as phased as me...

I glanced over at the bedside table to see my alarm clock, only to remember it wasn't there because this wasn't my room. Fabian's alarm had been there, but wasn't anymore. What was on the table was my phone; I unlocked it and looked at the time. Half past one. I groaned.

Why the hell couldn't I just wake myself sleep?

*~FABIAN~*

I checked my watch yet again as I trecked wearily into the outskirts of town. There was only a few scattered houses here and there, not yet devolped into the town. I was still on the same damn road I'd been on for what seemed like forever, which made me feel like I'd came nowhere. And there was the Welcome sign; I stroked the pole it was sitting on on the way by, blessing it. _That_ gave me motivation. The only down side to this motivation is that I didn't have anything to put it into. I didn't have to walk any faster than I had been doing. And I didn't have a clue where I was going. I thought I had gotten to know the little place okay in the couple of days I'd been here, but actually? No. There was a car parked over the other side of the street and I went over the road to ask for directions. I hadn't done that for years.

I got to the window and the driver rolled the windwo down to speak to me. I couldn't see the persons face in the darkness, but from the short hair I guessed it was a guy.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the train station?" I asked. I remembered the train station being just a couple of streets away from Nina and Eddie's house and I could probably make it from there to there without getting lost.

The guy turned his head so the light from the nearest street lamp shone on him, revealing his identity. I knew him. He's evil and I had just escaped from him. Yes, it was Alex, how did you guess? I ran. I bolted down that street as fast as I could, just as he started his engine behind me. _Shit, shit, shit._

How could I have forgotten Alex was lurking? How could I have been so careless as to just ask any random person for directions?

I passed a bar and some people spilled out of it; drosy from alcohol. I almost knocked them all over like bowling pins. They stumbled, but kept their balance, most of them cursing and swearing after me, but I kept my focus on the sounds of that engine behind me, getting closer every second. Who was I kidding? I couldn't out-run a _car._ But what I could do was hide from one.

I spotted a footpath a couple of metres ahead and I raced on towards it, turned and ran down it as fast as I possibly could. And the footpath was downhill, which was just my luck. Alex, of corse, being pyschic, saw what I was thinking and was on top of his game. As soon as I had thought of my plan, he stopped his car and ran out, now chasing me.

The lucky thing was he wasn't as fast as me. He got puffed out after about 5 minutes of running, whereas I jogged ahead of him. I had lost him. And also, unfortunatley, myself.

_I'll get you you little English dick,_ he said, doing that internal communication thing again.

I ignored him and kept walking, trying to find an exit to this path. ANy exit, then I would just wander untill I found the house; the perfect plan. Untill then I just kept walking, the trees at either side of me, reaching out over the top of my head like a canopy, blocking my veiw of the night sky. I knew there was few stars and a half moon, so that was all the astrology I needed. Then I started to wonder about horoscopes. I thought about the newspaper I had seen on my walk before I was kidnapped, and pictured it. I could see al the pages, read all the words like it was sitting in front of me. I flipped to the horoscope section and scanned for Capricorn. I had never believed in horoscopes up untill now, but now I did. It read _Be very careful. You have an enemy who could make a move against you at any given moment. You have to fight against them, while keeping your nerve._ It was like the paper was talking to me.

I shook my head to get the paper away, not wanting to see any of it anymore.

After about 20 minutes of walking down that stupid path, I gave up. There was no exits and I didn't want to go back in case Alex was walking close behind, gathering up his strength to chase me again. I gave in on what had been tempting me all night.

I reached in my pocket for my phone; it still had about a quarter of the battery left in it, so I dialed Nina's number. It ringed.

*~EDDIE~*

I came out the bathroom after splashing some cold water on my face. I was too warm in my bedroom. When I got back, instead of getting back into bed, I opened the window, so the curtains shuddered in the slight bit of wind.

I heard Nina's phone ring in her room and I heard her answer it, her voice muffled from through two walls. The next thing I heard wasn't muffled at all. It was her scream. But she wasn't screaming with terror or anything, it wasn't as if someone had hurt her in any way. She was...happy. I frowned and went to her door. I pressed my ear against it for a few seconds.

"Are you okay? For god sake, where have you been we were all so worried and- Eddie's at my door?" she said. Fabian. Being pyschic again.

I opened the door. "Yeah, I am. That Fabian?" I said as cool as possible, as if I hadn't been totally grassed on. I sat on her unmade bed, still warm from where she had been lying. She nodded, grinning like a kid that had just got into the forbidden candy jar.

"Anyway, where are you?" she paused. She didn't get an answer. "I'll take it by the silence you have no clue."

"No clue," I heard Fabian repeat.

She sighed. "Typical tourist. Tell me what's around you, what you can see?"

I couldn't make out his reply this time, it was too muffled.

"I know where you are. Me and Eddie are coming in the car, you're way over the other side of town, you went the wrong way," she giggled. "Okay, byee."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Oakwood park. He's been walking down this one path for, like, ages!"

"C'mon, let's go get the lost tourist."

**Finally done!**__**YAY!**

**If there was any mistakes in this, so sorry, this was quite rushed :/ ...**

**Review**

**\/**


	13. Author Note

Hey Readers,

Decorating my house just now, we've just finished my mum's room and we're on to mine either tomorrow or the next day. So I'll barely be on this at all, and no updates.

VERY VERY sorry.

-Obsession123 x


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm supposed to be working on a video right now, but I've dropped everything to write another chapter for you guys :D **

**Thanks for being so supportive, this has had so many views, and I'm just so glad! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I've just been putting it off because I'm just really really really lazy :( **

**Enjoy (updates more often hopefully!)**

*~NINA~*

"Oh for God's sake!" I yelled at Eddie, sitting in the passenger seat as he attemped to get the car to start. He leened over the wheel further, looking at the key and making sure it was turning right. He glanced up at me.

"I'm trying my best," was all he said through gritted teeth. Calmly. How the bloody hell could he be so _calm_ at a time like this? Hello, we had just found _FABIAN_!

"Let me try!"

He obediently hopped out of the car and we swapped sides. I tried to twist and jiggle the key just as he did a minute ago, but the Nina magic touch didn't work either. I reached into my hoodie pocket to get my phone. Fabian's number was on speed dial, naturally.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fabian, the thing is..." I paused. The car would maybe start if we kept trying, what's the point in worrying him? It couldn't have just broken down...

Eddie snatched the phone off me. I had ovbiously been thinking to long for his liking.

"Yeah, the car won't start dude," he sighed. "We'll walk and get you okay? _Don't move._"

He grinned a grin so wide, I thought his face was going to rip in two for a second. "Yeah, I'll take care of her, don't worry your head about it."

I guessed from the second he said it the "she" was me. My cheeks burned, and when he saw I was blushing he just laughed. My face must've been _cherry red_ as we got out of the car. He was out; the passenger door banged shut. But I didn't move. Something had caught my eye.

The black plastic on the steering shroud looked...not placed on correctly.

"Hey Eddie, look at this. It looks like someone hasn't put this back on right. It's supposed to click on smoother than that."

Eddie popped it off no problem for us to have a look at the wires underneath. The beauty of machines hidden under black plastic. We both studdied the wire mesh carefully, but it was me that noticed two of the circits weren't connected properly. The car had been highjacked, basically.

"I could probably fix it, but these things are delicate and take a while," I said. "Not that you couldn't, I'm just saying...girls are more light handed than men."

He slapped me on the arm and grinned. "C'mon, let's get moving tippy-toes."

He hadn't used that nickname on me in years. So many years... It caught me right off guard if I'm being really honest. He saw my shock and he smiled.

"Burn," he whispered.

All I did was shake my head and took his hand as we walked out of the driveway and out into the night. I prayed Fabian was okay. Silently inside my head of corse, as the crows cawed at us loudly from the trees above.

*~FABIAN~*

I paced backwards and forwards, obeying instructions. I wasn't to move, so here I would stay. I was way over the other side of town, so it would ovbiously take them a while to get here. I was bored. I wanted to just walk away more than anything, find a famaliar landmark and follow it back to somewhere I knew, but I couldn't. I took out my phone and checked the battery instead. It would last if I didn't use it, I was sure, so games were completely out of the question. I look back and think it was absurd, to be standing bored when Alex could be lurking behind any bush near me, but I was. I guess I'm just impatient.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I froze. I could see feet, some legs...then a coat came into view. Broad shoulders and a muscled chest from where his coat was lying open. The light revealed more of the figure and the long neck and...long blonde hair...? Fake eyelashes? It was only when they were completely in view I saw _her_ whole body. Yup, a girl. She was wearing a black hat, so if you didn't see her face anyone would have thought she was a man. I knew instantly this was for a reason, but when I tried to read her she was as blank as a slate. Completely plain.

Her face lit up when she saw me and she rushed towards me. "Fabian!" she yelled. I recognised her voice...this was someone I knew. Before I knew what was happening, I was being strangled into a hug. I smelled her distinctive perfume and I knew exactly who was holding me like I was her little brother. Well, people always said we were siblings since I had known her since I was dropped off at boarding school when I was about 10.

"Amber?!" I said, half releived, half really confused. What the hell was _Amber Milington _doing in America? Shouldn't she be off in the Bahamas or in Spain? Venice, even?

And, more importantly, why didn't she have any feelings whatsoever...?

"Fabian, I'm so glad to see you!" she giggled.

"Why are you _here_?" I grinned.

"Well I came to rescue your arse, didn't I? A friend in need, yes?"

"So you know the way back to Ni- Eddie's house?"

"Of corse I do!" she tossed her straight shiney blonde hair over her shoulder.

"But Amber...you've never been here before...?"

"Shut up, I still know the way!"

You know that feeling you sometimes get when you just have no idea. Someone is telling you something that you're close to believing, you want to believe it so badly, but something is just a little bit...off? I knew for a fact Amber had never been here. I strongly believed she was as every bit as lost as I was. So, why, I still ask myself, did I follow her back the way I had come? Where Alex was probably lurking and where Eddie and Nina were certainly not?

I did not believe in superstition untill that night. What with my horroscope and also the fact, as Amber marched me away, a little black cat was striding in the other direction...

*~EDDIE~*

"So, he's lost in Oakwood like a little field mouse?" I asked.

Nina wrigged her fingers, linked with mine. "It's not his fault he doesn't know his way around. I'm just glad he phoned us. Maybe he didn't get a signal where he was?"

It was then I felt something. It was like a shiver riding down my spine, but I wasn't cold. It was one of those type of shivers you get when something just _isn't right_. The goosebumps began to pluke up on my arms and my suspisions were confirmed.

"We have to get there. Now. Right now! As soon as possible!"

"What, why?" she gasped, squeezing my hand. But she wasn't answered.

I started to run, dragging Nina with me as our hands were still linked. We had ran down about 5 or 6 streets full speed when Nina had to stop, bending over and cluching her knees panting.

"Nina, c'mon!" I yelled.

"Go! I'm not as fast or as fit. Find him!"

I shook my head for a second. There was something I had to do first. She didn't see me approaching her untill I was lifting her chin up gently.

"What is it?" she whispered.

I said nothing, just simply answered her by kissing her very gently on the mouth. I could sense her surpise, but she kissed me back for the few seconds before I pulled away again. I smiled sadly at her, and she did the same back. We both knew what the other was thinking; we didn't need to be pyschic.

"I have to go rescue you're real boyfriend. I'll call you when I've got him!"

Then I ran off, leaving her walking very slowly behind.

**And I think I'll just finish up there ^.^ **

**So how was it? Had to stick in a little bit of romance. Also some superstition with the whole black cat stuff...what, maybe I'm just a **_**litte **_**bit superstitious? Better to be safe than sorry, lol. And Fabian is so NOT SAFE ^^ x**

**Untill next time :D ?**

**Review :) **

**\/**


	15. Chapter 14

**Using that Libre thing for the first time, so this may look slightly different than usual, I'm not sure...FictionPress just tweeted about it and I downloaded it, only for it to take over all my freaking documents. **

**Aaaaaanywayys, sorry this took so long, had my laptop taken off me because my mum's a bitch. Follow me on twitter LozzDee if ya want :)?**

**On with the storyy :D !**

*~NINA~*

As Eddie got smaller and smaller and further and further away, the slower my legs operated untill you could hardly classify me as "walking". I would probably use "creeping along the road like a zombie" as a more fitting description.  
Why? Well, why the hell not? What was the point, more to it? After years, Eddie suddenly has a hint of interest. After he gets a girlfriend and after Fabian comes along. I suppose, Eddie Millar is like the worst timekeeper in the world. No kidding.  
He was an ant now, still impossibly getting smaller, dashing along to go find his friend. Touching, touching, whatever. I was in no rush to follow; being with the both of them at once would just be a little weird and was something I wanted to put off for as long as possible.  
Eddie was still gradually getting smaller untill I could barely make out his blondish hair. It was a physicall picture of what I had been feeling for years shoved right in front of my face. (If you don't think about the circumstances it was in, of corse.)  
The first few years of high school were definately, no doubt, the worst; we barely spoke. We were in hardly any classes together, and the ones we were, we got moved to oposite ends of the room, so we still couldn't speak.  
I guess as we crept up the school years, passed exams, worked in the library studying for countless hours for got to know each other again. He dived right back into my life when I wasn't looking, and when I opened my eyes there he was. We picked up where we left off, more or less, untill we spotted that place. That was that.  
But since we'd moved into that apartment, things seemed...different. It was like when we first started to drift, but wouldn't feel like it untill we were going out at different times and barely seeing each other. I would come in at night to find him asleep and vice versa. That was when something would always, always happen to laso us back together again. After that usual, comfortable and reassuring spark with Eddie, whatever guy had been hitting on at the time would be forgotten for a week or so. It was an exstensive and washed out cycle really, looking back, so you can imagine what it was like when his mother, who stayed across the other side of town, announced he was going off to boarding school to spend time with his father he had barely seen since he was born. That was..wow. You might as well have blown up the house with c4 or dynamite, the effect it had on us both. After the spark, we didn't drift untill I drove him out to the airport the day he left, missing the morning of school. It was when he got there, of corse, that the rope that got tighter when we were too far away from each other, snapped. I barely heard from him, but I guess I wasn't really expecting to.  
I had been trailing along, staring at the ground so much it ought to feel self-concious, deep in thought. I didn't even have to look up to know that Eddie would be long gone. Hell, at the pace he was going at, he could've been at Oakwood allready at this point.  
There was a small rustle in the bushes beside me. Very, very small (some people might not have even heard it) but I instantly froze up. I didn't dare move untill there was a sign I had immagined it or something, but none came. Just that rustle again.  
After seeing those hedges from the 3rd Task in the Harry Potter Triwizard Tournament, I was maybe a little bit weird about rustling bushes. Roots shooting out and dragging me by the ankles out of sight in the dead of night? Could happen...maybe...  
As the leaves did it again, I turned very slowly to my left, kneeled down and lifted a few branches cautiously. Instead of vicious roots attacking my joints, or a brutal armed mugger, or whoever or whatever else you might expect to find underneath a road-side bush at about two in the morning, there was simply a small turtle stuck on his back near the roots, squirming around on it's back, legs waving frantically.  
God knows how such a cute little turtle got there, barely visable in the shadows underneath the leaves and only distinguishable as a turtle because of it's patterned and textured shell.  
I smiled sadly at the poor little guy before I reached in and helped it to it's feet. At my touch, it scrabbled away out the other side of the bush as fast as it could carry itself.  
It's like the turtle could sense something. Maybe it was as pyschic as Alex was...

*~FABIAN~*

Amber lead the way along the path. It honestly shocked the life out of me how long it was. Distances always seem so much shorter when you're running from your life across them, I relised. So much shorter.  
We trudged along in silence and I couldn't even open my mouth to argue. One minute I would think What? Where are you going, Rutter? You've to stay put! then the next everything would be fine, and I would be a thoughtless puppet. I couldn't even ask why Amber had never bragged about her visit here to the whole house before.  
In the short spurts of my own thoughts, I would wonder where Eddie and Nina were. Surely we would bump into them soon enough?  
I caught Amber staring at me a lot. Like a nervous kind of stare. I would be about to ask/say something of interest either to me or to her, but I would suddenly forget and go blank. We locked eyes and all I could do was smile dumbly. She winced in an invisable pain.  
"Are you..." I swallowed. "Are you okay?"  
"Me? Fine," she said simply. Very quickly, too, like if we conversed for too long- or even look at each other too long- she would drop dead. It was extremely out of character for chatty, confident Amber. It was so completely abnormal of her to be her bouncy self, then suddenly turn into this nervous person who was treating me like poison. I'm her old friend, for crying out loud.  
Things were starting to become famaliar. We got to the entrance of the path, and there was still no sign of Eddie or Nina, just a black car that drove past us, whipping up at Amber's hair. She quickly fixed it, and we started to walk again. The way that I had ran.  
We passed the lampost that Alex had been sat at when I -stupidly- asked him for directions and continued up the road I had just spent ages running away from. I had a question I had to ask, but when I felt myself go blank again, I spat it out before it vannished.  
"Wherearewegoing?"  
She sighed in annoyance. "I'm helping you out. This is the way you need to go. Trust me."  
Her English accent was gone; she was...speaking American? She gulped as she relised the same, as soon as the english came back: "C'mon." The English accent was so fake and phoney, as well, I cursed myself on how I had never spotted it before. Seriously, an idiot could've told she wasn't English, even without her slip-up.  
"Amber...?"  
She knew what was on my mind, you could tell, and it stayed there, to my suprise.  
"Okay," she said, giving up her fake accent. "I know this sounds so insane but- Arrrrgghh!" she yelped out in pain so suddenly, I jumped a foot in the air. I placed a hand on her arm, and she took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine" was all she said, and she said it a good few times, oh yes, just for good measure

*~NINA~*

Thinking about Eddie had depressed me, but thinking of him, reminded me of thinking about Fabian. Reminded me to think about Fabian. And I did. Maybe Eddie might not be able to find him and...I found myself tearing along the street where Eddie had ran. Honestly, I ran all the way up the street as a huge bloody stitch ran up my side. But I didn't stop. Did I hell.  
I passed a few people, staggering around drunk or finding their way home after a night out. That was about it really, untill I stopped at the gate to Oakwood. Well, when I say "the gate", I don't mean the main one; this was one of the side ones. He mentioned a tree on the phone, that if I had remembered correctly, was nearer that gate I was standing across the road from. If he had stayed put, I would have ran down the path and burned a few more calories that night, but I didn't have to. There he was, stood outside the gate...with anoher figure.  
I looked half-heartedly for cars, and half-jogged across when there was none coming.  
"Fabian!"  
He spun round and when he saw me, startling the figure he was trying to soothe. She was a girl, but she was wearing a long men's coat and shoes and a hat hiding her curls. Aburn curls. It happened to be a girl I knew standing beside Fabian.  
"Ally! Hey, Ally!" I yelled.


	16. Another Author Note, sorry guys

**Hey guys, just a little note, but I will update later today, tonight or early tomorrow :) ?**

**I'm feeling really crappy today, so yeah, just lying on the couch, throw over me, keeping warm, drinking loads, took some tablets blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah.**

**So yeah, the new chapters are getting worked on right now. Buuuuuuut there's another thing. I really want to rewrite the early chapters, I'm not really happy with them. So I'm gonna update then rewrite some chapters. **

**P.S. The early stages of the plot aren't going to be changed in any way.**

**-Obsession123 x**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for being so lazy with this the past few weeks, I've hardly updated at all, I'm so sorry I'm just so LAZY. So anyways, lots to write, busy busy ^.^ !**

**I'll actually have to check what chapter I'm on because I honestly have no idea...**

*~NINA~*

I ran over and hugged Fabian hard, not letting him breathe I don't think. Ally stared at me, like a worried fish out of water. She winced when I stepped away from Fabian. And when I turned to face her.

"Wh-"

"Al-"

I started talking at the same time as Fabian and I continued as Fabian dropped his question.

"Ally, where did you go? We completely lost contact when you left."

"Em, yeah, my name's Amber," she said, in a pristine English accent. She added a little shakily, "Daddy let me come back over here to come rescue Fabian. A friend in need, he says."

_WHAT? _I wanted to scream at her. _But you were my BEST FRIEND. You LIVED HERE!_

Fabian seen the anger begin to build on my face and so did she, and she became pretty anxious again, biting her lip. A trait _Ally_ used to have, not this Amber person she was trying to fool me into believing she was. I might be an idiot at times, but I'm certainly not stupid. So yeah, Fabian thought this was as good a time as any to go ahead with what he was going to say before I hit one of them, who were both treating me as imprudently as each other.

"What hurt you back there?"

"I'm not sure," more words coated with fake English. Fabian ought to be ashamed. "There was just this shooting pain and I just had to stop. It was in the middle of something important, too."  
"Ugh, cry me a freaking river," I rolled my eyes. Fabian shot me a warning flash of his eyes.

"So what did you want to say?"

She glanced at me nervously before she turned back to Fabian to speak. It was ovbious who she was adressing. "I'm not Amber," I barely heard her mumble.

I looked at Fabian with a smirk, but he was refusing to look back at me, except out of his peripheral vision.

His eyes widened as he looked at Ali. "Y-you're-? We'll discuss this later. Nina, where's Eddie?"

I shrugged.

*~EDDIE~*

"Fabian? Nina?" I called solemly. "Lovebirds?"

No answer. Well if one of them didn't jump out in rage at me about my comment, they couldn't be here. And I knew Nina could never resist a good rage (especially at me).

"NINA!"

The crows flew from the trees, cawing loudly in fear. So now I could scare away birds as _well_ as people. The path was so quiet and dark, like the blackness is just going to close in on you, crush you like an aluminum can under pressure, squeeze the life out of your very soul...

Okay, a bit dramatic, but you get the picture. I actually was so scared, though I hate to admit it, I found myself looking behind me quite a lot. Just in case some creepy face was following me. Maybe slenderman was my stalker. But yeah, that would be more cool than scary.

There was a little bit of light ahead, so I ran towards it. Light is _always_ the way out, especially if you see it on your deathbed. No, wait, stay _away_ from the light on your deathbed. Unless you do actually want to die...

My mind was racing, I could hardly think one thought before another crashed in the ceiling window and shoved it out the way. I started to run, my muscles not needing really much training from my brain, so I just called on them again. Where the hell could they _be_?

*~ALEX~*

Where the hell could they _be_, indeed.

**It's really short after so long and I'm very very very very very very very sorry, but I thought I had deleted this file so started to work on another one, then couldn't find that so gave up for a while because I had writer's block. Then I was clearing out old video files I didn't need and things and I came across this one again. But it's really late and stuff, so I'm gonna head to bed. There won't be any other chapters for a while, no new ones, because I'll be polishing up the early chapters. I'm going to start on that in the next few days. Chow ;) **

**-Obsession123 x**


	18. (Sorry for not updating in so long) C16

**Since I can't be bothered to film anything for me to edit throughout the week for YouTube, I told myself not to be so frigging lazy and do SOMETHING. I don't want to write more Phanfiction or anything, so I thought I'd come update this! How long has it been?**  
**Totally gonna finnish this, I promise! I have the PERFECT story line! LET'S GO BEFORE I START PROCRASTINATING AGAIN.**  
**Also my intro kinda video thing is on my channel starsintheskyss if you fancy knowing what I look like ya little stalker? ;D jk. But I warn you, I'm Scottish and my voice is terrible.**

*~ALEX~*

Eddie was running around the park like a little mouse stuck in a maze, trying to find his little friends who had- by no means of an accident- found each other. How touching.  
All I remember was a huge pain searing at my body, my whole body, something I had never experienced before. From my toes to my head, everything hurt, untill it was so unbearable I remember pulling the car over and hammering the hazards. What the-?  
I wasn't in my car anymore, instead seeing Fabian and Nina from someone else's eyes. Ally, my ally, if you get me. They were walking, and it only took me a few seconds to work out they were heading in my direction.  
"And so you see, he put me up to it...I trusted him, he told me he meant well, that he wanted to help...there was times where I doubted him slightly, but he had total control, being pyschic and all. I can't believe he did that to you as well, Fabian, he's such a pig! And Nina, I'm so sorry," she couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough and for a second I thought she might just be playing them, but just a scratch on the surface of her thoughts told me otherwise, and I knew what the pain had been about.  
I decided it didn't matter, that she wasn't exactly a great spy anyway and that I could continue without her; there were others that could easily be her substitute. This was when I realised I could still read Fabian and Nina through Ally. Even better, almost.  
Fabian was trying to keep a calm, clear head, not having too many opinions at once, trying to figure out what was going on and get a plan together at the same time. He was also trying to reach out to me, but I was blocking him with absolutely no effort whatsoever. Nina, on the other hand, was the opposite. She was furious. Fuming. Absolutely loathing this girl. Also hating me, for all Fabian had just told her about, she was disgusted she had accepted my powers so normally. How dare I hurt all her wittle friends, especially Fabey. D'awww. I wanted to throw up.  
How precious, I sent into her head. Do you hate me, Nina? Do you?  
She gasped in shock as my message reached her when she least expected it. Fabian stopped rapidly reassuring Ally- Nina wasn't liking that one bit- to ask her what was wrong, in an even more worried tone than he had used with Ally, but that didn't register with Nina's serious Jelousy problems. She opened her mouth to answer him, her and I both feeling a snap coming on, but nothing came out. Controlling people comes in handy, y'know? You should try it sometime.  
"I'm fine," she somehow managed to say out loud, showing a lot more strength than was expected, while hissing silently at me. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU PIG?  
I'll take that as a yes then, slightly more teasing than would be nessecary, and as for your question...I want you, Nina.  
I'm Fabian's.  
I wouldn't be too sure of that. Just look at him and your 'friend'. Wouldn't you love to know what he was thinking? Being pyschic is an amazing power, don't you know. So much good can be done with it, yet so much personal gain, if you're hearing me.  
You trying to sell something, pal?  
Oh Nina, don't you trust me? Actually, no need to answer that, because I obviously know the answer. See how much time asking questions takes when you could just look and have all the answers? You would never have to worry about what anyone was thinking ever again. You'd also make a very nice pyschic.  
She fell silent, both physically- as Fabian and Ally were yelling in her face to snap out of it- and mentally, as she only thought of what the hell I was after. She was thinking through everything like one of those simple, boring people with plans and having to consider every little detail of their boring everyday lives, no sense of adventure at all. So sensible. She was thinking about all the 'morals' that she followed; the word being in quote marks since I preferred to call them obsticles.  
You know I don't trust you. None of us do. So why even bother trying to ask me something like that, when you know I don't trust you and I hate you, therefore you knew my answer before I'd even thought about it, pyschic or not.  
Because I had to try, didn't I? You know I'm offering you so many new oppertunites, so many new doors could be opened and so many people could be under your control. I'm offering you a billion new chances and new skills and you and Fabian would be happy together.  
It sounds to me like you're offering me all these 'exciting' 'new' things, but asking for nothing in return. What's the catch?  
"Nina?" asked Fabian lightly, taking her arm.  
Absolutely no catch. None whatsoever.  
Really? I don't believe that for a second, Alex.  
"Something's wrong with her, I just...I feel something. Something's going on in her head," Fabian sounded worried as Ally replied with, "What, like...?"  
"Yes."  
You're a smart girl, Nina. Why don't you come and meet me tonight, whenever you can get away. We can talk about things.  
How do I know you won't try anything?  
I love you, Neens. It was never my intention to harm you in any way. I'll realease my control over you, but if you tell them about this...I know a lot of things. And I can cause a lot of havoc, just bear that in mind.  
"NINA?" Ally yelled, and I was sat back in my car again, but still slightly tuned in as Nina shook off her nerves and shock and worry, and Fabian hugged her. I was feeling sick an awful lot tonight.

*~NINA~*

"I'm okay, guys, really. Just a bit of diziness, I couldn't think straight. I felt awful."  
Ally shot Fabian a look, and he shook his head in reply, then they both faced me again; I felt confused, out of the loop. "What is it, don't you believe me?"  
"Look, Nina, if something else happened, you need to tell me."  
No way in hell. "No, it was just another...I'm not sure what you'd call it. I got them a lot when I was little. We should go get Ed, c'mon."  
Fabian was still disbelieving, as was Ally who seemed to be of the exact same opinion as him- naturally- and I walked along beside them like they were leading me to the gullotine for my crimes. I just hoped milk would pour from my neck and not blood in the long run.  
I never meant to hurt anyone..

**Very short, so sorry, but I wanted my cliffhanger to be right there. I'm evil!**

**Was it good enough for a review? (:**  
**\/**


End file.
